Destiny
by Bakanda01
Summary: Dizem que quando duas almas estão destinadas a se encontrarem, tudo conspira a favor, independente das circunstâncias. O "fio vermelho do destino" pode se emaranhar em determinado momento, trazendo sofrimento aos amantes. Dois garotos se encontram ocasionalmente e logo se tornam muito próximos. O que eles não imaginavam era que tratava-se do destino movendo os cursos de suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1 – No one can escape the Destiny_

 _" **Um fio invisível conecta os que estão destinados a conhecer-se…**_

 _ **Independentemente do tempo, lugar ou circunstância…**_

 _ **O fio pode esticar ou emaranhar-se,**_

 _ **mas nunca irá partir."**_ _ **– Antiga crença chinesa**_

Quando duas almas que se amam se encontram, talvez não percebam imediatamente, mas sentem uma empatia mútua fora do comum, profunda e inexplicável. Dizem que a conexão espiritual pode transcender a matéria do corpo e o tempo, passando pelas gerações e encarnações do plano físico.

Se essa ligação entre duas pessoas for muito forte, pode ultrapassar até mesmo a morte e reviver diversas vezes, num ciclo infinito.

As almas que são destinadas a se encontrarem podem percorrer por muitos caminhos errantes, emaranhando o "fio vermelho" em diversos episódios da trama da vida. Contudo, o tempo sempre será um fator contribuinte para esse encontro, dando a certeza de que, independente do que aconteça, o destino se encarregará de uni-las, ainda que seja no último momento.

 _There's a time to live (Existe um tempo para viver)_

 _There's a time to die (Existe uma hora para morrer)_

 _But no one can escape the Destiny (Mas ninguém pode escapar do Destino)_

Aquele dia estava ensolarado, bem quente como havia de ser no verão. As folhas dançavam ao ritmo do vento refrescante da tarde. A clareira dentre as árvores era um lugar perfeito para descanso e o pequeno lago uma ótima opção para se refrescar do calor. À margem, o garoto de cabelos rebeldes, que aparentava ter seus doze anos, lançava pedras na água corrente, numa tentativa frustrada de que alcançasse margem do outro lado. Suspirou pesadamente por mais uma falha, irritando-se por não conseguir executar algo que parecia tão simples. Pegou outra, preparando-se para atirá-la.

De repente, foi interrompido pelo som de outra pedra sendo lançada na água, alcançando rapidamente a outra margem. Piscou surpreso, voltando à atenção para trás de si, encontrando o olhar do outro indivíduo que o encarava com um sorriso. Estava tão distraído que não sentiu a presença do estranho se aproximando. Fuzilou com o olhar o garoto de cabelos escorridos, estalando a língua, de forma apática. O intruso riu ainda mais daquela irritação e deu alguns passos, aproximando-se.

\- Há uma técnica para que chegue até lá. – Pegou outra pedra com a mão direita, inclinando um pouco o punho e arremessou, fazendo com que chegasse à outra margem em segundos. – Viu? – Pôs a mão na cintura, triunfante.

– Posso alcançar o outro lado facilmente se eu quiser. E você, quem é? – Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Digamos que sou seu rival em atirar pedras no lago, por enquanto. – Andou mais três passos, ficando lado a lado com o outro.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta, idiota.

-Hashirama, mas acho melhor não dizer meu sobrenome.

-Hashirama, huh? Veja, agora vai atravessar. – Pegou outra pedra e a lançou como se atirasse um shuriken, enquanto Hashirama o observava em silêncio. A pedra afundou no meio do percurso. – Idiota, você me desconcentrou ficando aí atrás de mim. – Com o rosto retorcido numa carranca, voltou o olhar para o garoto atrás de si. – Não consigo nem mijar se tiver alguém perto de mim! – Berrou, apontando o dedo para o outro.

-Desculpe... – Hashirama sentou-se no chão, deprimido.

-Ei, não precisa ficar deprimido. Eu tenho esse hábito de ficar inventando desculpa e... - Madara ficou sem graça por ter sido tão rude.

-Não precisa se explicar você se acha demais. – Replicou, ainda sentado e com aquela cara depressiva.

-Maldito, não sei dizer se você é um idiota emotivo ou um espertinho. – Fuzilou o outro com o olhar.

-Hahaha, uma coisa que você pode dizer é que não consegue me vencer atirando pedras no lago. – Hashirama levantou-se, a fisionomia havia mudado de repente.

-Continue falando e eu te jogo no lago ao invés da pedra. – Disse, bastante irritado com aquela mudança repentina de humor do outro.

-Desculpe se o irritei. –Sentou-se de novo, novamente deprimido. – Para compensar, pode me atirar na água.

-Cara, não precisa ficar choramingando. – Madara tentou se explicar.

-Só espero chegar ao outro lado, apesar de duvidar que você consiga...

-Você só pode tá me zoando. – Disse exasperado, irritando-se de novo. – Some da minha frente. – Gritou, apontando para a mata.

-Se é isso o que você quer... – Hashirama se levantou, ainda com o ar depressivo, começando a andar em direção à floresta.

-Espera, idiota! – Bufou, agarrando o outro pela gola.

-Resolve o que você quer da vida. – Questionou, virando-se para olhar a carranca de Madara.

Neste instante, Hashirama percebeu um movimento estranho e correu por cima da água. Parado no meio do lago, como se flutuasse sobre a superfície, constatou que se tratava de um homem morto, era de um clã inimigo. O outro que se encontrava à margem confirmou suas suspeitas: Aquele garoto era um shinobi, assim como ele. Depois disso, ambos resolveram que era hora de irem embora. O garoto que estava na superfície da água acabou atravessando o lago, parando no lado oposto.

-Até mais... Hmmm...

-Meu nome é Madara.

– Outro dia nos vemos aqui?

-Quem sabe? – Virou-se, para em seguida, embrenhar-se entre as árvores, deixando a pergunta no ar.

No percurso de volta ao pequeno vilarejo, Madara percebeu que havia algo diferente naquele garoto, mas não quis dar tanta atenção. Resolveu apenas ignorar.

Em outro lugar daquela mata, enquanto seguia seu caminho, Hashirama ficou pensando em como fora atraído até aquele lugar em específico. Até o momento, não entendeu muito bem o porquê, apenas seguira seu instinto e, quando deu por si, estava diante do outro garoto a beira daquele lago. Pela altura e aparência, julgou que possuíam a mesma idade. Sorriu confiante com a ideia de que havia encontrado um novo amigo. Ao menos era isso o que esperava.

Passaram-se alguns dias e, novamente, os irmãos Hashirama, Tobirama e Itama, travaram uma luta contra um clã adversário, juntamente com os demais homens, companheiros de guerra. Mesmo após a morte de Kawarama, de apenas sete anos, irmão mais novo de Hashirama, viram-se obrigados a entrar no combate pela sobrevivência, junto aos adultos, ainda que sejam apenas crianças.

Após conseguirem vencer alguns de seus oponentes, Hashirama deparou-se com uma cena que o deixou completamente atordoado: Seu outro irmão mais novo, Itama, fora morto por alguns dos integrantes do clã Uchiha, os maiores rivais dos Senju. Desnorteado, os olhos lacrimejaram no mesmo instante em que viu o corpo ensanguentado apoiado numa rocha, ajoelhou-se próximo ao irmão, inconformado por toda a dor que aquela guerra estava causando.

HS ღ MU

Após alguns dias, Madara compareceu à margem do rio, como havia "combinado". Percebeu que algo estava estranho ali, quando viu que Hashirama – sentado próximo à água – fitava o nada, ignorando sua presença.

-Ei, há quanto tempo... Hmm... – Parou por um instante, tentando lembrar o nome do outro.

\- É Hashirama. – Respondeu, apático.

-Mal cheguei e já tá com esse jeito deprimente. – Indagou, achando estranho aquele garoto estar menos falante.

-Não foi nada... – Permaneceu sentado sem olhar para trás.

-Fala logo. – Insistiu, dando um passo a frente.

-Já disse que não é nada. – Falou com a voz embargada.

-Imbecil, estou tentando ser atencioso e gentil, fala logo de uma vez! – Replicou, alterando o tom de voz.

Hashirama virou o rosto, molhado de lágrimas, para encará-lo. Madara sentiu um aperto no peito por ter se alterado, o nó na garganta havia se formado. Sentou-se ao lado de Hashirama.

-Meu irmão mais novo está morto. – Começou, falando com a voz estrangulada pelo choro. – Sempre venho aqui quando estou triste. – Suspirou – Seu nome é Madara, certo? É a mesma coisa com você?

-Entendo o que está sentindo. – Disse, fitando a correnteza.

Madara não era muito bom com as palavras, não sabia como consolar aquele garoto que falava de forma aberta acerca de sua vida. Queria dizer algo que o fizesse se sentir melhor, mas acabou falando sobre coisas do orgulho de ser um shinobi, lembrando-se dos próprios irmãos que morreram por causa da guerra. Permaneceram ali por horas, conversando sobre como a vida seria se aquelas batalhas sangrentas não existissem.

Os encontros foram se tornando mais frequentes e, apesar de serem completamente opostos, Madara e Hashirama se entendiam do seu modo. Praticavam seus golpes, fortaleciam seus chakras e, na maioria das vezes, passavam boa parte do dia juntos. Quando davam uma pausa entre um treino e outro, conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, sem nunca revelarem seus sobrenomes.

Madara via Hashirama como um idiota sonhador, com aquele papo de encontrar a paz em meio ao caos da guerra. Como se isso fosse possível. Entretanto, Hashirama se mostrara bastante otimista e enérgico em seus ideais e de certa forma, foi contagiando o novo amigo. Aos poucos, Madara foi se permitindo compartilhar desses ideais, pois seria um verdadeiro sonho viver em um lugar sem lutas.

Semanas se passaram após o primeiro contato e eles ainda não entendiam o porquê de se darem tão bem, mesmo com personalidades tão diferentes. Madara sempre se irritava com aquela atitude depressiva de Hashirama quando algo não saía como ele queria. Parecia que fazia apenas para irritá-lo. Apesar das desavenças, não queriam ficar longe um do outro.

Hashirama notou que sentia algo mais do que amizade, ainda que não soubesse exatamente do que se tratava. Pegava-se pensando frequentemente em Madara quando não estavam juntos e, quando se viam, sentia como se houvessem borboletas no estômago, o coração até batia mais forte.

Então, em um determinado dia, uma coisa lhe veio à mente. Na verdade, estava curioso para experimentar, pois já havia visto os adultos fazendo – e sempre se sentia enojado todas as vezes que via. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça fazer isso, entretanto, depois que conheceu aquele garoto misterioso, pegou-se pensando nisso várias vezes. Em como seria se fosse com Madara.

"Será que ele aceitaria numa boa?"

"Bom, no mínimo, vou levar uma surra daquelas." – Riu só de imaginar a cara de raiva que outro faria. Um dos seus passatempos favoritos era provocá-lo.

No encontro seguinte, Hashirama resolveu que tentaria o que estava pensando, mesmo sob a ameaça eminente de Madara socá-lo até a morte.

Após um treino exaustivo, os garotos estavam deitados lado a lado, ofegantes, fitando o céu mesclado em tons de azul e laranja. As aves voavam e gorjeavam de um lado para o outro, procurando abrigo entre as copas das árvores frondosas que balançavam com o vento refrescante daquele final de tarde. O pôr-do-sol era realmente maravilhoso visto de cima do penhasco.

Ambos se sentaram, apreciando aquela obra natural perfeita. Particularmente, Hashirama achava mais fascinante ainda a visão do Madara com o olhar perdido, observando o horizonte, imerso em pensamentos, os quais ele daria tudo para desvendar. O ar misterioso de seu amigo o encantava. Continuou fitando até sentir-se movido, como se estivesse sendo puxado por uma onda magnética. Aproximou-se, erguendo uma das mãos em direção ao rosto do outro, pousando-a ali, fazendo uma carícia tímida.

Madara estranhou a atitude, mas, ao sentir o calor que emanava daquela mão e a suavidade do toque, fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo carinho singelo. Não podia negar, estava gostando daquela sensação. Deixou o rosto inclinar um pouco para o lado, como se pedisse que continuasse com o que estava fazendo.

Percebendo o movimento sutil, Hashirama fitou o rosto sereno por alguns segundos, descendo o olhar para a boca fina. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Queria muito provar aquilo. Parecia hipnotizado, não conseguiu raciocinar mais e, como um ímã que é atraído pela outra extremidade, encostou sua boca na de Madara. Este arregalou os olhos, espantado com a atitude repentina e, por impulso, espalmou o peito do amigo, empurrando-o, fazendo com que caísse deitado de costas, batendo a cabeça numa pequena pedra.

-O que pensa estar fazendo, idiota? – Esbravejou, sentindo o coração saltar no peito, o corpo trêmulo pelo nervosismo – Ficou louco?

-D-Desculpa... Eu... Eu só... – Gaguejou, envergonhado, coçando a nuca e baixando o olhar.

O silêncio novamente se instalou, porém, diferente de alguns minutos atrás, o clima ali era pesado. O coração de Hashirama parecia que iria arrebentar a caixa torácica de tão forte que batia. Perdido, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, continuou encarando o chão, deprimido.

"No que esse idiota estava pensando? Me pegando desprevenido desse jeito..." Madara sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha.

Após alguns segundos, que pareciam horas por causa do nervosismo, Madara se levanta, sem dizer uma palavra, e começa a caminhar em direção a floresta. Hashirama não ousou dizer uma palavra, pois sabia do temperamento difícil do seu amigo. A única coisa que pode fazer foi observá-lo indo embora, sentindo o nó se formando na garganta.

"Droga, como pude ser tão idiota?" – Bateu na testa, enquanto aquela sentença ecoou em sua mente.

"Do jeito que esse cara é, vai ficar bravo por um bom tempo".

Suspirou pesadamente e, sem muito ânimo, levantou-se para seguir seu rumo direto para casa.

Enquanto fazia seu habitual percurso de volta, atingido por um turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos, Madara corria e desviava das árvores, tentando, de alguma forma, fazer com que essas estranhas sensações o deixassem. Era certo que sentia algo diferente por Hashirama. A lembrança daquele episódio recente fez seu rosto arder.

"Será que...?"

"Não, não pode ser." – Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar os pensamentos para longe.

Conhecido por ser frio, imparcial, Madara se viu completamente desnorteado. Aquele garoto era o único que conseguira deixá-lo confuso desse jeito.

Desde o dia em que conheceu Hashirama, sabia que algo havia mudado dentro de si. Às vezes, enquanto distraído, pegava-se pensando no amigo. Na falta que ele fazia nos dias em que não conseguiam se encontrar por causa das batalhas. Até mesmo alguns de seus sonhos eram invadidos por ele.

Jamais admitiria que possuísse qualquer afeição por aquele garoto. Seu orgulho jamais o deixaria dizer isso em voz alta. Mas, depois desse ocorrido, ficou claro na mente do Uchiha de que sentia algo que está além da amizade.

Com essa confusão em mente, chegou em casa e, para sua surpresa, seu pai e seu irmão mais novo, Izuna, o esperavam. O patriarca estava com o rosto sério, como se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, pai? – O garoto perguntou, apreensivo.

-Você sabe muito bem do que se trata. – O olhar do mais velho era de reprovação.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Aquele garoto com quem você anda se encontrando. Ele pertence ao clã dos Senju. – Sem rodeios, o patriarca praticamente cuspiu as últimas palavras em sinal de repulsa. – Tem noção do que isso significa?

Madara tinha plena certeza de que Hashirama pertencia a um clã inimigo, mas não imaginava que fosse justamente este, o qual os Uchiha tem sido inimigos desde muito tempo.

Vendo que o filho entendera o peso de tal revelação, o mais velho continuou:

-Já sabe o que precisa fazer, certo?

Sem dizer uma palavra, Madara apenas assentiu com a cabeça, saindo em direção ao seu quarto. Chegando ao cômodo, aproximou-se e deitou-se no futon, do jeito que estava. Permaneceu ali, imerso em pensamentos, sentido o peito se apertar e os olhos lacrimejarem. Não queria se afastar de Hashirama, porém, o ódio dos Uchiha pelos Senju falava mais alto. Cerrou os punhos com força, batendo-os contra o chão de madeira. Precisava vingar seus irmãos mortos.

UM ღ SH

Agora, os que antes eram amigos, travavam batalhas árduas entre si. Não desejavam que as coisas fossem dessa forma. Viam-se num beco sem saída, graças à rivalidade entre seus clãs. Precisavam lutar para a própria sobrevivência.

 _The times are changing so fast (O tempo está mudando tão rápido)_

 _I wonder how long it lasts(Eu imagino quanto tempo ainda resta)_

 _The clock is ticking time is running out (O relógio está contando, o tempo está se esgotando)_

 _The hatred fills this Earth (O ódio preenche esta Terra)_

 _And for what is worth (E por aquilo que vale a pena)_

 _We're in the end before we know (Estamos no fim antes de sabermos)_

Durante o período de conflitos, Madara acabou nutrindo um ódio descomunal por Hashirama, algo que nem mesmo ele entendia ao certo de onde vinha. Sentia vontade de matá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que queria estar ao seu lado e abraçá-lo. Considerava-se fraco por possuir essas emoções, principalmente por se tratar de seu inimigo. Lutou internamente contra os sentimentos durante todos esses anos, como alguém remando contra a correnteza. Queria arrancá-lo de seu coração e o caminho mais fácil que encontrou foi odiá-lo.

Como se realmente fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

Entre inúmeras lutas, ambos ganharam experiência e, consequentemente, tornaram-se líderes de seus respectivos clãs.

No fatídico dia em que travaram um duelo impetuoso que ocorreu por horas, finalmente, Madara engoliu o orgulho, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, resolvendo aceitar a trégua. Afinal, como poderia seguir adiante se Hashirama morresse devido ao seu pedido insano?

 _Look all these things we've done (Olhe para todas estas coisas que fizemos)_

 _Under the burning sun (Sob um sol ardente)_

 _Is this the way to carry on? (Este é o jeito para continuar?)_

 _So take a look at yourself (Então olhe para si mesmo)_

 _And tell me what do you see (E me diga o que vê)_

A atitude sincera de Hashirama o fez baixar sua guarda, pois jamais esperou que esse homem fosse capaz de cometer tamanha loucura apenas para ganhar sua confiança.

"Esse cara... Por quê?" – Suspirou, vencido, antes de erguer e pegar a mão que lhe era oferecida para ajuda-lo a se levantar. – "Por que se importa tanto assim comigo?".

Hashirama sentia o peito transbordar de alegria, pois teria aquele a quem ama ao seu lado de novo, mesmo que fosse apenas como um amigo.

 _Throughout the years (Ao longo dos anos)_

 _I have struggled to find the answer that (Eu lutei para encontrar a resposta que)_

 _I never knew (Eu nunca soube)_

 _And here I am telling to you (E aqui estou eu contando para você)_

HS ღ MU

No vilarejo dos Senju, Madara foi tratado de seus ferimentos com muito cuidado e atenção por Hashirama. Mesmo não sendo um especialista em curativos, deu o seu melhor, pois fez questão de estar ao lado do amigo o tempo todo. Com um pano umedecido em água morna, limpou, com movimentos cautelosos, os ferimentos dos braços, abdômen e ombros.

No entanto, sua atenção estava voltada para o peitoral descoberto, o qual ele tocava levemente com aquele pedaço de tecido úmido. Mordeu o lábio inferior, admirado com os músculos dos braços e do tórax bem definidos. Quantas vezes imaginou como seria aquele corpo sem as roupas. Ah, como gostaria de percorrer sua língua ali. Foi retirado de seus devaneios quando Madara franziu o rosto numa careta, mesmo os toques sendo cuidadosamente leves.

"Foco, Hashirama, mantenha o foco. Não é hora nem lugar para pensar nessas coisas." – Repreendeu-se mentalmente pelo pensamento indevido que estava tendo. – "Olha só o que você faz comigo, Madara. Também, quem manda ser essa delícia toda?".

Naquela noite, incomodado por algumas dores causadas pelo combate, Madara não conseguiu dormir, porém, preferiu fingir que dormia para que Hashirama não o atormentasse com perguntas, esperaria o outro apagar para sair da cama.

O Senju o velava atentamente. Enquanto fitava o rosto pálido, devido à perda de sangue, pode ver o quanto estava diferente. Apesar feição séria ser praticamente a mesma, agora ele apresentava pequenas linhas de expressão que se formavam abaixo dos olhos, o rosto levemente quadrado na linha do queixo, os lábios finos, aparentemente macios. Hashirama engoliu a saliva. Queria muito experimentar aquela boca. Quantas vezes, em seus sonhos, viu-se o beijando com fervor. Seria arriscado tentar algo desse tipo agora, ainda mais com a lembrança da reação que o outro tivera no passado quando resolveu tentar beijá-lo. A respiração de seu amigo parecia tão calma, diferente da de Hashirama, que estava irregular devido a sua ansiedade.

"Ele está dormindo tão tranquilo, se eu for bem cuidadoso, nem vai notar". – Aproximando o rosto, parou por um instante para analisar se o outro não acordaria.

Madara sentiu a respiração de Hashirama contra sua face, mas manteve os olhos fechados. Estava ciente da intenção do amigo, porém, não iria impedi-lo dessa vez, pois também ansiava por isso há tempos, apesar de seu orgulho nunca deixá-lo admitir.

Agora eram adultos, não precisavam agir feito crianças. Sabiam dos seus desejos, de suas necessidades. Os hormônios já estavam em ebulição há alguns anos. Todavia, no campo de batalha não havia muito tempo para pensar nisso. Agora que a paz finalmente chegou, poderiam se deixar levar por essas sensações.

"Não vou fugir dessa vez."

Hashirama encostou levemente os lábios nos de Madara, fechando os olhos, segurando a respiração ofegante para não acordá-lo. Sentiu a textura. Macios, deliciosamente macios. Quis afundar sua língua naquela boca e mordê-la com força. Conteve-se o suficiente para se afastar e, quando começou a erguer-se, sentiu as mãos de Madara agarrando seus cabelos e puxando-o para si novamente, grudando os lábios num beijo urgente. Surpreso com o movimento, o Senju ofegou, mas logo tratou de ceder passagem ao Uchiha, para que este invadisse sua boca completamente.

O beijo começou desesperado, um pouco desajeitado devido às posições desfavoráveis. Madara enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de Hashirama, puxando-os com certa força, enquanto o outro apoiava os braços em cada lado da cabeça do que estava deitado, tentando se equilibrar para não deixar seu peso cair por cima do corpo do Uchiha.

Numa dança frenética, as línguas se movimentavam em sincronia, ora fora, ora dentro das bocas. Madara mordeu e sugou o lábio inferior de seu amigo com vontade, fazendo o outro deixar escapar um gemido baixinho contra sua boca. Quando sentiram o ar faltar nos pulmões, desaceleraram o ritmo, mantendo os lábios unidos, finalizando com um selinho estalado. Ofegantes, encostaram as testas de forma carinhosa, ouvindo as respirações se acalmar aos poucos. Madara ainda mantinha os dedos enroscados nos cabelos de Hashirama, enquanto este lhe acariciava ternamente o rosto com os dedos.

Hashirama quis dizer tantas coisas. Uma enxurrada de palavras lhe veio à cabeça, mas sentiu medo de estragar aquele clima tão gostoso instalado entre os dois. Continuou ali, sentindo o cheiro de Madara. Poderia ficar assim com ele a noite toda. Não demorou muito até seu devaneio ser interrompido pelo resmungo de dor que o outro emitiu. Esquecera de que o amigo estava ferido e, só então percebeu que havia deixado um pouco de seu peso cair sobre ele. Levantou-se depressa para pegar o remédio, achando que havia o machucado, contudo, foi impedido pelo Uchiha, que o segurou pelo pulso.

-Estou bem. – Hashirama o observou por alguns segundos e, constatando que o outro estava bem, sentou-se novamente a beira da cama. – Apenas fique ao meu lado. – Sussurrou as últimas palavras, acomodando-se melhor, com a ajuda de Hashirama. Fechou os olhos, a dor já não incomodara tanto quanto há alguns minutos atrás. Sentiu o cansaço pesar e o sono reivindicar seus sentidos.

O Senju apenas o observou em silêncio, sorrindo feito bobo. Sua mente ainda estava confusa com o ocorrido. Nunca imaginou que seria correspondido dessa forma.

Esse momento que tanto sonhara finalmente aconteceu, aliás, muito melhor que em seus sonhos. O gosto da boca de Madara, seu toque. Passou o dedo indicador nos lábios, sorrindo com a lembrança.

"Será que agora ele vai me aceitar?"

Aquela pergunta que tanto fizera a si mesmo começou ter um sentido positivo e uma pequena chama de esperança se acendeu em seu coração.

Desejava estar ao lado daquele homem mais do que qualquer coisa. Só de imaginar sentiu o peito se encher de alegria.

Finalmente seus sentimentos seriam correspondidos. Ao menos, era o que queria acreditar com todas as forças.

Continuou observando o rosto adormecido, ressonava tranquilamente. Afagou levemente os cabelos de Madara antes de se recostar em sua cadeira. Não demorou muito até o sono chegar.

Próximo à porta, de forma furtiva, Tobirama observara toda aquela cena completamente aborrecido, os punhos cerrados em plena ira. Não era novidade para ele que seu irmão mais velho gostava daquele Uchiha, apenas se conformara com isso. Quis repreender Hashirama, como sempre fazia quando este cometia alguma falta. Ah, mas ele não iria escapar amanhã. Já estava com o sermão preparado e o faria ouvir tudo sem reclamações.

Como ele poderia gostar de uma pessoa que matou muitos dos seus?

Aquele que o fez sofrer durante anos.

Odiava Madara, principalmente pelo que ele representava para seu irmão. Detestava a proximidade deles, a afeição que Hashirama demonstrava, capaz até mesmo de querer cometer a loucura de se suicidar, somente para obter a confiança dele.

Quantas vezes presenciou aquele olhar vago, a perda de sono graças aos pesadelos, as lágrimas silenciosas. O irritava profundamente todas as vezes em que via o mais velho sofrer por causa desse homem. Bufou, furioso com aquelas lembranças. Não conseguia entender o que Hashirama viu naquele infame.

Recusava-se em dividir o amor do irmão, ainda mais com aquele sujeito desprezível. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar para não entrar ali e acabar com a vida do maldito Uchiha. Iria fazer isso em outra oportunidade, estava convicto disso. Soltou o ar, pesaroso, movendo os pés, rumando em direção ao seu quarto. Aquele desgraçado iria pagar por tudo, principalmente, por roubar o coração deu seu amado irmão mais velho.

Em seu quarto, pensou em várias formas de como iria conversar com Hashirama, enquanto fitava a lua minguante, cercada por algumas estrelas, da janela. Após minutos parado ali, deu alguns passos e deixou-se cair de costas sobre a cama, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Estava possesso de ciúmes e certamente não conseguiria dormir facilmente. Estendeu o braço, pegando um livro que estava em cima da escrivaninha ao lado da cama, abrindo-o sem muito interesse.

Começou a divagar sobre algumas técnicas que poderia usar em um combate contra o Uchiha. Ansiava por isso há anos. Apesar de ter descontado um pouco de sua raiva ao golpear mortalmente Izuna, não era a mesma coisa, nunca seria. Seu objetivo era outro.

\- Ainda terei o prazer de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, Madara. – Murmurou, formando na ponta de seu dedo indicador direito, um projétil de água com seu chakra, mirando-o num ponto específico no teto. Gesticulando um "bang", atirou para o alto, acertando uma mosca incômoda que voava no local em que estava concentrado. – Vou te esmagar feito um inseto. Até lá, aproveite sua vidinha medíocre.

Sem entender o porquê daquela proximidade, Tobirama jamais poderia imaginar que as vidas de Hashirama e Madara estavam destinadas a se encontrarem. Ainda que diversos fatores venham interferir, o laço que os unem está além da compreensão terrena.

 _But no one can escape the Destiny_


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama despertou bem cedo, apesar de não ter conseguido dormir bem durante a noite. Estava decidido a falar com seu irmão mais velho sobre o ocorrido de ontem. Levantou-se da cama, o corpo pesado pela noite mal dormida, pegou a camisa que estava jogada na cadeira ao lado, vestindo-a. Lavou o rosto, ainda sonolento, secando-o com uma toalha que estava ao lado do lavatório. O acontecimento da noite passada fervilhou em sua mente de tal modo que lhe roubara o sono. Somente a lembrança daquele beijo fazia seu sangue ferver de raiva, não suportava a ideia de ver Hashirama com outra pessoa – seja uma mulher ou um homem - ainda mais sendo o Madara Uchiha. Cerrou os punhos, socando a parede com tanta força que fez um buraco no local. Seu desejo era acertar o Uchiha com aquele soco.

Desde criança, Tobirama nutria um sentimento diferente pelo irmão mais velho. Naquela época, não entendia direito do que se tratava, achava normal toda sua afeição por Hashirama, já que pensava ser apenas de "admiração" pelo irmão. Entretanto, conforme o tempo passou, Tobirama entendeu melhor seus sentimentos. No começo, sentia-se um devasso por desejá-lo daquela maneira. Ainda mais devido ao teor das coisas que se passavam em sua mente, principalmente durante a noite. Apesar das inúmeras vezes que vira o mais velho nu, após descobrir que o amava além de mero amor fraternal, não conseguia conter os olhares nada inocentes para o corpo bem definido de Hashirama. Queria tocá-lo, deslizar suas mãos – e língua – em cada parte, sentir os músculos rígidos com seus dedos. Somente em imaginar essa possibilidade, o fazia ofegar ansioso, enquanto o sangue fervilhava nas veias. Agradecia mentalmente por seu irmão ser tapado o suficiente para não notar suas reações, e era mais grato ainda por ele não poder ler sua mente, ou, certamente, nunca mais se despiria em sua frente ou treinaria como de costume. E óbvio que Tobirama não queria perder essas oportunidades de olhar para aquele corpo que tanto admirava, o qual ele desejava com tanto fervor.

De diversas maneiras, tentou tirar aquilo de sua mente e coração, todavia, quanto mais tentava, mais parecia estar remando contra a correnteza, e se via imerso naquele amor insano. E a cada dia que se passava, tornava-se mais difícil esconder suas emoções. Por esse motivo, sempre discutia com o mais velho, principalmente quando o assunto se relacionava à Madara. O ciúme o corroía todas as vezes em que Hashirama falava com pesar do amigo, expressando claramente o quanto o outro lhe fazia falta. Segurou-se várias vezes para não socar seu irmão idiota, numa tentativa insana em fazê-lo esquecer de uma vez por todas o Uchiha que ele detestava.

Certa vez, após uma discussão com Hashirama, Tobirama resolveu passar um tempo longe do clã, na expectativa de esquecer toda essa loucura. Em sua peregrinação, envolveu-se com algumas mulheres e homens, esperando que, com isso, fosse livrar seu coração do amor que sentia. Não achava errado seu sentimento, apenas não queria sofrer mais com esta situação. Porque doía, e muito, o fato de não ter seu afeto correspondido de forma recíproca. Não que Hashirama fosse um péssimo irmão, longe disso, era amável até demais, tanto que fez com que Tobirama o enxergasse de outra maneira. Talvez porque sempre fora tratado com dureza pelo pai, e as pessoas à sua volta dificilmente demonstravam muita afeição. Somente em seu irmão, via um porto seguro, amor incondicional que lhe fazia sentir-se aceito. E não queria, de forma alguma, que este amor se direcionasse à Madara.

Tobirama sempre se mostrara mais racional que Hashirama, porém, ultimamente, tem sido uma tarefa árdua manter-se controlado, ainda mais depois da trégua entre os clãs Senju e Uchiha. Recusava-se com todas as forças ver seu adorado irmão se preocupando com outro que não fosse ele. Mesmo que as chances de seus sentimentos serem correspondidos de forma recíproca sejam quase nulas, Tobirama ainda alimentava em seu coração uma pequena esperança. Sua falsa esperança. Apesar de ter tentado resistir, enganar a si mesmo, no final, percebeu que essa batalha estava perdida. Várias vezes quis expor tudo que estava guardado em seu coração há anos, no entanto, temia que o irmão o rejeitasse e isso seria como um golpe certeiro em seu peito, pois não conseguiria viver em um mundo em que Hashirama o odiasse.

Só de imaginar tal possibilidade, fazia seu peito doer e a garganta se fechar. Sentou-se na cama, colocou as mãos na cabeça, esfregando freneticamente as laterais, numa tentativa desesperada de afastar esses pensamentos, desalinhando ainda mais os cabelos alvos com esse gesto.

"Não aguento mais isso. O que eu vou fazer? Não posso permitir que eles fiquem juntos, não vou conseguir viver em paz sabendo disso. E tudo o que passei durante todos esses anos, todo o amor que guardei?"

A dor de cabeça da noite passada começara a incomodar novamente com todos esses pensamentos. Até quando conseguiria suportar aquilo, Tobirama não sabia responder. Às vezes, sentia-se um masoquista mantendo essa falsa esperança de que, um dia, todo esse amor seria compensado. Sabia muito bem que tudo isso seria mal visto pelas pessoas, não que se importasse muito com o que os outros pensam ou deixam de pensar, mas entendia que o irmão mais velho tinha uma reputação a zelar por ser o líder. Apesar de que agora, este nome poderia estar correndo sérios riscos de ser mal falado graças à presença de Madara, afinal, era só uma questão de tempo até esse "caso" deles vir à tona.

Tentando colocar as ideias em ordem, levantou-se da cama e se direcionou para a porta, não iria mais perder tempo com esses pensamentos que só o deixavam mais irritado. Caminhou a passos firmes em direção ao quarto do irmão mais velho.

 **HS ღ MU**

Os raios solares que invadiam o cômodo, clareando-o completamente, despertou Madara de seu sono. Abriu os olhos, preguiçosamente, piscando-os várias vezes tentando acomodar-se à claridade. Quando finalmente conseguiu, olhou em volta, percebendo que estava sozinho no quarto. Parecia ser bem cedo ainda, constatou, ao olhar para a janela.

"Onde será que Hashirama está?"

Pensou, enquanto tentava mover-se para se levantar, mas fora impedido por uma dor incômoda na costela direita. Provavelmente estaria fraturada. Suspirou pesadamente, recostando-se à cabeceira da cama, vencido. Teria que esperar, ainda que impacientemente. Observou com mais atenção o local, era bem simples e de cor clara, quase sem muitos detalhes. Acomodou melhor um travesseiro em suas costas, sentando-se de maneira que o incomodasse menos.

A paz e silêncio do ambiente, fez com que a lembrança da noite anterior começasse a emergir em sua mente, tão clara que conseguia sentir perfeitamente cada beijo e toque. As batidas do coração aceleraram à medida que os pensamentos reproduziram, com muita clareza, cada segundo daquele momento. Sentiu o corpo aquecer ao lembrar-se do gosto da boca, dos beijos molhados e ávidos, as mãos quentes em sua pele, dos cabelos enroscados em seus dedos. Nem havia percebido que fechara os olhos para apreciar aquela sensação. Tocou os lábios com os dedos, deslizando-os devagar, como se pudesse, com isso, reproduzir o toque de Hashirama. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Quanto tempo esperou por aquilo.

Quantos anos se passaram após aquela tentativa frustrada de Hashirama ao tentar beijá-lo?

Não fazia ideia. A única coisa que sabia foi o tempo que perdeu em todos esses anos, lutando contra o sentimento que nunca deixara seu coração. E, talvez, jamais deixasse. O que sentia por Hashirama era totalmente diferente de tudo que já sentiu na vida.

Enquanto divagava, imerso em pensamentos, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Notou um longo fio de cabelo, escuro e liso, sobre o lençol branco. Levou a mão ao local, pegando-o entre os dedos, levantando-o em frente ao seu rosto. Fitou aquele fio negro por alguns instantes, enquanto sentia a textura macia. Levou até a narina para cheirá-lo. Enquanto enroscava o fio de cabelo entre seus dedos, lembrou-se da primeira vez em que encontrou Hashirama.

A princípio, achava aquele cabelo malditamente liso ridículo, bem como o dono dele. Nunca imaginaria que aquele garoto tão "sem sal" se tornaria um homem imponente e tentadoramente atraente. Na verdade, desde quando se encontraram à margem daquele riacho, Madara viu-se estranhamente atraído por aquele garoto. Parecia que uma força oculta o impulsionava naquele dia. E, desde então, tornara-se difícil ficar distante um do outro. Entretanto, nunca admitiria, de forma alguma, que se sentira assim. Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia tido um sentimento tão intenso. Nem por seus irmãos ou até mesmo seus pais. Há tempos, um vazio em seu peito o incomodava de tal forma que sentia bem no âmago do seu ser que lhe faltava algo muito importante. Desde muito pequeno havia essa sensação, a qual nunca conseguiu entender, até o momento em que encontrou Hashirama. Não entendia ao certo como aquilo funcionava, a única certeza que tinha era de que, com ele, aquela sensação de vazio desaparecia repentinamente. Em contrapartida, quando iam embora para suas casas, aquele vazio voltava tão rapidamente quanto sumia cada vez em que se encontravam.

Era muito estranho tudo isso, porque, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender este sentimento arrebatador. Contudo, uma coisa estava bem clara, queria estar ao lado daquele homem, poder beijá-lo infinitas vezes, abraçá-lo e ser envolvido naqueles braços. Seu corpo clamava por isso, necessitava de alívio, pois o método que utilizava para descarregar toda sua tensão sexual não chegava nem perto da sensação maravilhosa que sentiu ao beijar Hashirama. Era tão intenso que, por um momento, pensara ter ido ao paraíso. Nunca, em toda sua vida, imaginaria que se sentiria tão completo e pleno apenas pelo fato de ter Hashirama por perto. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se viu alegre, tanto que nem percebeu o grande sorriso que havia se formado em seus lábios.

Ao mesmo tempo, isso era terrivelmente perturbador, porque, melhor do que qualquer um, sabia das implicações que tal sentimento poderia exercer sobre si. O clã Uchiha era conhecido por amar ao extremo, tanto que, quando sofriam alguma perda dolorosa, a herança genética, os peculiares olhos vermelhos, transpareciam, enchendo-os de um ódio descomunal e desejo de vingança. Esse fato o deixava inseguro quanto ao seu sentimento, porque, durante anos, carregou o desejo de vingança por seus entes queridos, que morreram de forma tão brutal durante a guerra. Entretanto, o desejo de ter Hashirama ao seu lado se mostrara muito maior que o furor, porém, como líder dos Uchiha, precisava cumprir seu dever para com os outros membros do clã, que também perderam seus parentes nessa luta.

Pensou sobre o acordo de paz que estabelecera com Hashirama e que logo seria devidamente formalizado, assim que se recuperasse melhor dos seus ferimentos. Certamente seria arriscado demais fazer esse tratado, no entanto, não queria mais levar a batalha adiante. Principalmente após compreender que nunca conseguiria odiar Hashirama o suficiente a ponto de matá-lo. E isso ficou muito claro em seu coração quando, depois daquela luta exaustiva entre eles, Madara colocou Hashirama à prova, pedindo que este matasse o próprio irmão ou desistisse da própria vida. Claro que, por ele, preferiria a morte de Tobirama, todavia, entendia perfeitamente a atitude protetora de Hashirama em relação ao irmão mais novo. Aquilo, definitivamente, foi um pedido insano de sua parte, precisava admitir, porém, que prova maior teria de que realmente poderia confiar no líder dos Senju?

Antes de pensar em si mesmo, precisou pensar no bem-estar de todo o seu clã. Colocou a razão um passo à frente de suas emoções, anulando-as, para que aquelas pessoas que se encontravam sob sua liderança sobrevivessem, caso acontecesse o pior. Sentiu-se o pior ser humano do mundo por ter feito tal escolha, por arriscar uma vida tão preciosa para si em favor dos seus. Mas ser um líder implica em tomar decisões um tanto contraditórias pelo bem de um todo. Detestava esse sistema injusto, que só geraria mais rancor e derramamento de sangue inocente. Tinha plena consciência de que era só uma questão de tempo para que essa falsa paz fosse embora. Porém, não queria pensar nisso agora, precisava se focar no presente, na melhor maneira de fazer com que todos os componentes de seu clã consigam viver, ainda que por um período efêmero, de forma pacífica.

O som da porta se abrindo cuidadosamente o tirou de seus pensamentos, voltando sua atenção completamente à Hashirama, que entrou no quarto com uma pequena bandeja e fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Como está se sentindo?

O olhar preocupado, ao mesmo tempo terno, o analisou por alguns instantes e, só então, Madara percebeu que ainda segurava o fio cabelo em seus dedos. Sentiu o seu rosto esquentar no mesmo instante. Rapidamente, se desfez daquele cabelo, deixando-o cair ao lado da cama. Se Hashirama havia percebido aquele movimento sutil, não saberia dizer, apenas torcia interiormente que ele não tivesse notado.

-Melhor. - Respondeu, tentando disfarçar ao melhor estilo Uchiha, o constrangimento que foi ser pego de surpresa.

\- Que ótimo. – Hashirama abriu aquele sorriso largo, bem característico dele, depositando a bandeja com a refeição matinal que trouxera para o amigo. -Agora você precisa comer para repor as energias. – sentou-se na cadeira ao lado, para ajudar Madara – de forma um tanto desajeitada, diga-se de passagem. Não era um expert em cuidar de uma pessoa acamada.

Aproveitou aquele momento para conversarem sobre o tratado de paz que fizeram. Hashirama havia levado um pergaminho onde constava por escrito tudo o que precisava para o acordo ser formalizado. Madara pegou o papel e leu atentamente cada linha. Assim que acabou, assentiu para o amigo, devolvendo-lhe o documento. Só precisava da assinatura de ambos, o qual seria feito numa cerimônia entre os clãs.

 **MU ღ HS**

Tobirama parou em frente à porta do quarto do irmão mais velho. Num lampejo, se lembrou de que seu irmão não dormiu ali. Se já se encontrava de mau humor pelo ocorrido de ontem, o fato de Hashirama ter ficado junto com Madara a noite inteira só piorava as coisas. Soltou um suspiro pesado e, decidido a conversar com o irmão, não esperaria ele sair de perto do Uchiha para isso. Andou a passos apressados, chegando à frente da porta. Bateu de forma impaciente, sendo atendido prontamente pelo irmão.

-Posso conversar com você? Em particular, é claro.

A voz grave e ríspida fez o mais velho sentir um calafrio na espinha. Conhecia muito bem o irmão mais novo e, pelo do tom de voz e a expressão mais séria que o normal, sabia que levaria um sermão daqueles. Não se atreveria a sequer perguntar do que se tratava.

"O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?"

Engoliu em seco, já imaginando o quanto teria de ouvir. Pediu licença a Madara e saiu, seguindo Tobirama como se estivesse indo para forca.

Chegando ao quarto, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Hashirama se sentou, afinal, ficar de pé não era a melhor opção no momento. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar logo em seguida.

-Pronto, pode começar o sermão. – Num tom de derrota, levantou as mãos, fazendo sinal de rendição.

Tobirama apenas o encarou, ponderando por onde exatamente deveria começar. Sempre fora bom com as palavras, no entanto, aquele momento era bastante delicado. Precisava de toda a calma possível ou poderia acabar falando de coisas que não deveria. O ciúme era eminente e estava difícil controlar toda a raiva que sentia. Trincou os dentes, numa tentativa de segurar os sentimentos que fluíam dentro si numa torrente de raiva, angústia e dor. E esse turbilhão de emoções o deixava louco, não sabia mais o que fazer. Dificilmente perdia a razão, isso era um fato incontestável da natureza sempre racional de Tobirama. Mas agora, as coisas pareciam estar saindo de controle, toda a sua resistência mental estava se esvaindo, assim como sua paciência. Sentindo a cabeça latejar com tantos pensamentos, levou a mão às têmporas, massageando-a levemente, na expectativa de reorganizar sua mente. Depois de alguns minutos inquietantes, com Hashirama o fitando de forma interrogativa, resolveu ir direto ao ponto:

-Eu vi você beijando Madara ontem. Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – A voz saiu num tom mais alto e áspero do que imaginava. Cruzou os braços, esperando o mais velho começar a falar.

Hashirama arregalou os olhos, boquiaberto com a declaração tão direta do irmão mais novo.

"Me fodi."

Foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar no momento.

De todas as pessoas, porque justamente ele teria de ver aquilo? Bem que diz o ditado: "Quando a esmola é demais, o santo desconfia". Estava bom demais para ser verdade. O ocorrido da noite passada foi algo que Hashirama esperou por muito tempo e, Madara ter aceitado de tão bom grado fora surreal demais. Mas o que ele iria responder? Nunca escondeu nada de Tobirama, sempre falara abertamente com seu irmão mais novo, no entanto, esse assunto era um muito constrangedor. Ainda mais porque Hashirama sabia muito bem que Tobirama não era um grande fã de Madara. As mãos suaram frio, em pleno nervosismo. Passou a mão no cabelo, fingindo ajeitar alguns fios, reação que tinha quando se sentia ansioso. Não sabia o que dizer e tudo o que queria fazer era sair dali o quanto antes.

Tobirama ainda o encarava de forma dura, o rosto sério, braços cruzados, dedos batendo de forma impaciente no antebraço. A típica pose que sempre fazia quando estava irritado. Tobirama soltou um grunhido, trincando os dentes, tentando, a todo custo, não começar gritar com o irmão. Estava ficando cada vez mais inquieto com aquele silêncio que se instalara entre os dois. Sua vontade era de socar o belo rosto de Hashirama e arrastar a cara dele na parede até se dar por satisfeito. Poderia muito bem fazer isso, mas o amor que o consumia impedia quaisquer atitudes que pusesse o irmão em risco. Hashirama ameaçava abrir a boca para falar, porém, as palavras sumiam repentinamente por causa do nervosismo. A situação não ajudava em nada e a tensão naquele lugar aumentava de maneira eminente. Por fim, o mais velho deu-se por vencido, não iria conseguir sair dali sem dar uma resposta convincente para o irmão mais novo. Dessa vez, precisava agir como um irmão mais velho deveria fazer. Inspirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem que pôde para falar.

-Tobirama, eu realmente fico muito grato por sua preocupação comigo. – Começou, soltando o ar de uma só vez. – Sei muito bem que você não gosta do Madara, mas, devo lembrar que sou dono do meu nariz para fazer minhas próprias escolhas. E, como você sabe, eu amo o Madara e quero ficar com ele. Não preciso dar satisfação da minha vida sentimental para ninguém. Bom, se isso responde a sua pergunta, então, me dê licença porque preciso ver como Madara está.

Após dizer todas essas coisas de forma tão direta e sincera, sem nenhum sinal de remorso, Hashirama levantou-se, deixando no local seu irmão mais novo completamente desolado. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Hashirama havia falado com ele daquela forma.

O que estava acontecendo?

Ainda perplexo, sem se mover um milímetro de onde estava parado, só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa: Madara iria pagar muito caro por aquela afronta. Tobirama atribuiu toda a culpa do que estava acontecendo ao Uchiha e o seu rancor por ele aumentou de forma latente. O único culpado por Hashirama agir da forma que agiu.

"Isso não vai ficar assim, Madara Uchiha."

No momento, não estava com cabeça para pensar em mais nada, apenas queria descarregar toda a fúria que se alastrava dentro de si como o fogo num local seco. Mas seria paciente, esperaria o momento oportuno para fazer o que tinha em mente.

Caminhou a passos firmes até a porta, abrindo-a com certa violência e batendo-a da mesma forma atrás de si.

 **MU ღ HS**

Passado dois dias, Madara se encontrara recuperado, apesar de ainda ter algumas dores incômodas na costela que fora fraturada. Hashirama até tentou protestar, dizendo que poderiam aguardar até a recuperação completa de Madara, porém, o Uchiha não queria mais esperar, já estava cansado de ficar acamado como se fosse um moribundo.

Durante a cerimônia, tudo correu perfeitamente e ambos os líderes assinaram o documento, formalizando a aliança que os Senju e os Uchiha fizeram. Após isso, trocaram um caloroso aperto de mãos, que foi aplaudido por todos os integrantes que se encontravam reunidos ali. Madara e Hashirama encaravam-se de forma intensa, ação que não passou despercebida por Tobirama, o único que entendia muito bem o que aquela troca de olhar significava.

Após o evento, Hashirama e Madara resolveram ir a um lugar que, há muito tempo não iam: o penhasco o qual eles frequentavam quando eram crianças. Hashirama ajudou Madara durante o percurso por causa da dor incômoda que o amigo ainda sentia. Quando chegaram ao topo, vislumbraram aquela visão maravilhosa do pôr-do-sol. O céu em tons de laranja e amarelo era uma visão deslumbrante, ainda mais sendo visto daquele ponto tão privilegiado. Fitaram, em silêncio, aquela cena, sentindo o vento fresco do final de tarde atingindo a pele e esvoaçando os cabelos dos dois homens em pé à beira daquele local. Dali conseguiram ver o vasto vale, repleto de árvores frondosas. Hashirama observou Madara, que fitava o horizonte, imerso em pensamentos, como naquele dia em que tentara beijá-lo há alguns anos atrás. Sorriu com a lembrança, principalmente da reação do amigo com aquela atitude. Claro que não fora nada agradável, todavia, agora, parecia até uma ironia do destino eles estarem ali novamente depois de tanto tempo.

-Nossa vila será construída aqui. – Hashirama se manifestou, pousando a mão direita sobre ombro esquerdo de Madara, quebrando o silêncio momentâneo que se instalara entre eles. – E vai ser muito próspera. – Sorriu ao imaginar aquele vasto local cheio de pessoas vivendo pacificamente ali.

-Sim, vamos trabalhar para que assim seja. – Madara finalmente saiu de seus pensamentos, virando-se para o amigo, devolvendo o melhor sorriso que pôde.

Aquele gesto simples fez o coração de Hashirama pulsar mais forte no peito. Como ele adorava aquele sorriso. Adorava ver Madara feliz e aquilo lhe trouxe uma sensação nostálgica, como se aquele tempo em que eles ficavam ali por horas conversando ou apenas observando o pôr-do-sol, desfrutando da companhia um do outro, tivesse voltado. Hashirama sentiu vontade de repetir o momento daquele dia em que tentou beijar Madara pela primeira vez, só que com a mesma intensidade que fora há dois dias, com o Uchiha correspondendo-o de boa vontade. Ponderou se deveria mesmo fazer isso, já que, desde aquela noite, não tocaram no assunto uma vez sequer. Não que o Senju não quisesse, porém, o Uchiha parecia estar o evitando a todo custo.

Hashirama ficou com aquilo martelando em sua cabeça durante esses dois dias que se passaram, mas, para não ser inconveniente, optou por permanecer calado. Queria dizer tantas coisas, tentar expressar em palavras todo o sentimento que havia guardado por todos esses anos. Mas esperaria o amigo dar a brecha que ele precisava para tocar no assunto. Porque Madara manteve-se fechado, de forma que parecia impossível transpor a barreira invisível que se instalara entre eles ao longo desses anos. Hashirama teve seus pensamentos interrompidos, quando um toque parcialmente frio encostou-se a sua mão, que ainda estava sobre o ombro de Madara, causando-lhe um arrepio, como se uma corrente de energia passasse por seu corpo. Porém, logo foi substituído por uma sensação reconfortante.

O homem ao seu lado, agora focando os últimos raios solares se esconderem por trás das árvores, estava com a mão pousada sobre a do seu amigo. Hashirama sentiu o rosto esquentar, um tanto surpreso com esse simples gesto. Desde que se conheceram, conversavam bastante, lutavam entre si, brincavam; realmente eram bem íntimos, mas não ao ponto de terem um contato físico tão carinhoso. Hashirama podia contar nos dedos de uma só mão as vezes em que ficaram assim tão próximos. Por ele, Madara poderia tocá-lo quando quisesse, não reclamaria nem um pouco, muito pelo contrário, adoraria que eles chegassem a esse nível de intimidade. Todavia, Madara sempre se manteve a uma distância segura, evitando qualquer contato que pudesse comprometê-lo.

De fato, para o Uchiha, a postura séria era sua forma habitual de agir, quase não demonstrava algum tipo de afeto, exceto à sua família. Bem diferente de Hashirama, que sempre fora caloroso com todos à sua volta e, devido a essa característica, ganhara a empatia de muitos, inclusive dos próprios Uchiha.

Pensando bem, talvez aquele gesto fosse um sinal de que ele poderia ir adiante com suas intenções. Não tinha certeza, mas estava muito ansioso para repetir o momento de dois dias atrás. Seu coração parecia que iria explodir de tão acelerado que estava. A respiração ficando cada vez mais irregular, fazendo a ansiedade aumentar dentro de si. Observava ainda incerto, o rosto de Madara, que parecia bem confortável com aquela situação. Tão calmo que Hashirama questionou-se mentalmente se o outro ao menos tinha noção do que acabara de fazer. Ou talvez fosse o Senju que estivesse agitado demais.

Mas aquilo era um acontecimento raro, Madara quase nunca demonstrava tamanha afetividade de forma tão natural. Para qualquer pessoa, isso não seria motivo de tanto alarde, entretanto, se tratando do Uchiha, era uma atitude praticamente inédita. Depois de tanto analisar a situação, resolveu chamar a atenção de Madara para si, apertando-lhe levemente o ombro. Quando Madara virou o rosto para encará-lo, encontrou o olhar intenso de Hashirama. Os orbes negros devolveram o olhar com a mesma intensidade e Hashirama pode vislumbrar o contraste da luz do sol, agora mais fraca, com a pele pálida de Madara, deixando-o ainda mais enigmático. Adorava aquele semblante, aumentando ainda mais o seu desejo em desvendá-lo. Levando a outra mão livre ao rosto do Uchiha, acariciou levemente a lateral direita, traçando a linha do maxilar suavemente com os dedos, parando no queixo, o qual segurou gentilmente. Sem desconectar o olhar um segundo sequer, Hashirama aproximou o rosto, parando a alguns centímetros, ponderando a face do outro, averiguando se haveria alguma oposição da parte de Madara. Após a breve análise, vendo que ele não lhe oferecia resistência alguma, decidiu continuar. Seus olhos foram se fechando automaticamente quando sentiu a respiração quente do outro indo de encontro ao seu rosto.

-Hashirama.

A voz grave, chamando repentinamente seu nome, assustou Hashirama, que se afastou um passo para trás, fazendo-o direcionar o olhar para a silhueta que se esgueirou pelas árvores, trazendo a figura de Tobirama à mostra. Madara apenas olhou de soslaio para o mais novo, constatando, pela intensidade do chakra, que o mais novo estava bastante alterado. O sol já havia se posto completamente nesse momento, mas o sharingan lhe permitia notar esse detalhe. Principalmente quando este lhe direcionou um olhar fulminante.

-O que houve, Tobirama? – Hashirama quebrara o silêncio (e o clima ofensivo que se instalara entre Tobirama e Madara).

-A notícia do acordo de paz entre os Senju e os Uchiha chegou até o daimyo do país do Fogo, e este enviou um mensageiro para que convocasse ambos os líderes para uma reunião o mais breve possível.

Após despejar todas essas informações, Tobirama encarou seu irmão mais velho, esperando uma resposta. Estava tentando ignorar Madara a todo custo.

Hashirama coçou a nuca e sorriu desconcertado.

-As notícias se espalham muito rápido.

O silêncio se fez presente novamente. Madara apenas continuou observando, enquanto Tobirama mantinha o rosto sério. Estava de braços cruzados, tamborilando os dedos impacientemente no antebraço, como sempre fazia quando se irritava.

-Fazer o quê, não podemos recusar o convite, certo Madara? – voltou o olhar para o Uchiha, que meneou a cabeça positivamente.

Alguns segundos depois, Madara resolveu se retirar, sendo seguido imediatamente por Hashirama.

-Eu te ajudo.

O Uchiha apenas se desviou da mão do outro e, num pulo gatuno, alcançou o final do penhasco em segundos, desaparecendo tão rápido quanto os olhos de Hashirama puderam acompanhar. Ficou parado ali por alguns instantes, fitando a floresta, agora era banhada pela luz prateada da lua crescente. Deixou um suspiro pesado sair de seus lábios e virou-se para Tobirama com um ar depressivo. Não lhe restara alternativa senão seguir junto com seu irmão mais novo.

No caminho, a ideia de que havia feito algo errado ficou fervilhando na mente de Hashirama. Apesar de Madara não ter oferecido qualquer resistência, será que o que estava prestes a fazer não era avançar demais o limite? Sabia que Madara era arisco, orgulhoso, e, mesmo que não estivesse se opondo, isso não era sinônimo de que estava aceitando aquilo numa boa.

"Como sou idiota. Acho que estraguei tudo de novo."

Hashirama se repreendeu mentalmente, levando um das mãos à nuca num de frustração e indignação. Sabia que Madara não reagiria de outra forma senão daquele jeito. Foi exatamente como na primeira vez, quando ele o empurrou e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Porém, há apenas dois dias, a situação foi bem diferente, ele havia aceitado e retribuído de uma forma que jamais poderia imaginar.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

Os pensamentos de Hashirama estavam em um completo caos. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Apesar de que, tentar entender Madara era uma tarefa praticamente impossível. Nunca sabia qual seria o próximo passo dele, qual seria sua reação, o Uchiha era sempre muito imprevisível. Suspirou, soltando o ar, derrotado. Tudo aquilo estava fazendo seu cérebro surtar e não tinha o menor sentido. Chegaram a casa e Hashirama nem percebera como fizeram o trajeto tão rápido, ou talvez estivesse tão disperso que mal viu o tempo passar e quase se esqueceu de que Tobirama estava ao seu lado durante todo o caminho. Despediu-se do irmão mais novo e seguiu para o seu quarto. Passou pela sua cabeça, por um instante, ir até Madara para tentar resolver a situação desconfortável que ficou entre os dois. Contudo, desistiu, conhecia muito bem aquele Uchiha e sabia que provavelmente ele não diria uma palavra sequer. Aquele cara era realmente bom quando o assunto era manter-se em silêncio. Atitude um tanto complicada para Hashirama.

Suspirou mais uma vez, quando abriu a porta de seu quarto e adentrando-o. Fechou a porta atrás de si e começou a retirar as roupas. Precisava de um bom banho para tentar aplacar sua ansiedade.

 **MU ღ HS**

Durante a cerimônia, Tobirama não conseguia deixar de encarar Madara com certo desprezo. Após a conversa daquele dia, seu ódio por aquele homem era eminente – e bem evidente. Hashirama havia se desculpado por ter sido tão rude com o mais novo no dia seguinte àquela discussão entre eles. O mais velho possuía um coração muito mole e, por esse motivo, Tobirama não conseguia ficar com raiva do irmão, afinal, o seu sentimento não mudara nem um pouco, mesmo depois de ouvir todas aquelas palavras mais cortantes do que uma espada bem afiada. Talvez o próprio Tobirama também estivesse ficando tão sentimental quanto Hashirama.

O olhar que Hashirama lançava para aquele Uchiha o deixava possesso de raiva. Cerrou os punhos tão forte que poderia quebrar os próprios dedos a qualquer momento. Porque somente ele sabia o que aquele olhar significava. A profundidade dos sentimentos representados somente com um simples gesto. Após o acordo ser assinado e selado com um aperto de mãos "amigável", Tobirama notou que os dois líderes seguiram em direção àquele local que ele conhecia muito bem. E obviamente ele os seguiria depois.

Passado algum tempo, um mensageiro do daimyo do país do Fogo veio para trazer a mensagem para que os líderes dos clãs Senju e Uchiha comparecessem a uma reunião o mais breve possível. Tobirama aproveitou essa oportunidade como um desculpa para ir até onde estavam Hashirama e Madara, na expectativa de atrapalhar o que for que eles estivessem fazendo. Não que precisasse de uma desculpa, na verdade, mas aquela mensagem veio numa hora bem oportuna. Naquele momento, não queria imaginar nada, porque só de pensar nos dois completamente sozinhos, o deixava louco de ciúmes. Assim que o mensageiro partiu, Tobirama tratou de ir até aqueles dois o mais rápido possível.

O sol estava quase se pondo, o céu num belo contraste de tons em amarelo e laranja. De cima de uma árvore frondosa, Tobirama conseguiu avistar Hashirama e Madara bem próximos. Tão perto que o alerta em sua cabeça o impulsionou a agir imediatamente.

"Ah, mas não vão mesmo."

Saltou de um galho para outro, chegando rapidamente ao local em que seu irmão mais velho estava e chamou sua atenção rapidamente. Hashirama deu um passo para trás, enquanto Madara apenas o fitou de canto de olho com a expressão imparcial e altiva de sempre. Ignorou por um momento o Uchiha e voltou-se para o irmão, passando a mensagem que fora deixada pelo mensageiro do daimyo. A expressão de Hashirama entregava o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Tobirama o encarou, repreendendo-o. Depois, voltou a fitar Madara com seu destemido olhar. Estava se segurando o máximo que podia para não fazer alguma besteira, ainda que Hashirama se pusesse em seu caminho para defendê-lo. Para sua sorte, ele se foi sem dizer absolutamente nada.

No caminho de volta para casa, Tobirama não pode deixar de notar o quão distante e frustrado seu irmão mais velho parecia. Será que eles haviam discutido segundos antes de ele chegar?

Seu coração torcia muito por isso. Todavia, não era disso que se tratava o desapontamento de Hashirama e o mais novo não gostava nem um pouco dessa expressão. Já viu tantas vezes esse olhar perdido para saber muito bem o estado emocional em que seu irmão se encontrava. Tudo por culpa do maldito Uchiha. Porque esse homem tinha que aparecer em suas vidas? Amaldiçoava o dia em que seu irmão e ele se conheceram e passaram a serem amigos. Queria que Hashirama o esquecesse de uma vez por todas, mas parecia impossível isso acontecer agora, ainda mais depois desse tratado de paz. É claro que, assim como o irmão, desejava o cessar da guerra. Partilhava dos mesmos ideais de Hashirama. Iria apoiá-lo em tudo o que ele precisasse. Até porque, seu irmão não tinha pulso tão firme quanto ele. Era muito sentimental para isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, queria desaparecer para sempre. Porque era doloroso ver os laços entre Hashirama e Madara se fortalecerem a cada dia. Estava muito nítido para ele e isso acabava com seu coração, que já se encontrava bastante calejado. Pensava que poderia surtar a qualquer momento, não estava conseguindo ser tão racional quanto antes. Não quando havia em seu coração um sentimento tão intenso que o sufocava a ponto de doer no âmago de sua alma. Se visse Hashirama beijando Madara novamente, poderia jurar que cometeria alguma loucura.

Tudo isso o magoava profundamente. Porque não poderia ser como antes? Quando o irmão direcionava sua atenção apenas si. Sim, estava sendo egoísta. E quem não é? Apesar disso, tinha consciência de que as coisas não funcionavam da forma que ele queria. Mas iria mover o que fosse preciso para mudar o rumo das coisas.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Hashirama, ainda imerso em seus pensamentos, despediu-se sem muito ânimo e seguiu direto para o quarto. Tobirama continuou do lado de fora, não estava com cabeça para entrar. Precisava espairecer ou acabaria enlouquecendo de vez. Fez o caminho de volta à floresta, para algum lugar qualquer longe dali e, com um pouco de sorte, esquecer-se desse sentimento incômodo, nem que fosse por alguns instantes.

 **HS ღ MU**

Andando de um lado para o outro, a cabeça fervilhando com a hipótese de que Madara estaria irritado ou algo do tipo, Hashirama estava quase surtando de nervosismo. Provavelmente nem conseguiria dormir de tanta ansiedade. Pensou em diversas desculpas para ir até onde o Uchiha estava instalado, mas nenhuma convincente o suficiente que o fizesse baixar a guarda. O que iria fazer? Estava ficando louco com todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si. Passou a mão nos cabelos, coçando a nuca.

"Mas o que é que estou fazendo? Hashirama, seu idiota, vá atrás dele! Depois de tanto tempo, vai perder a oportunidade por causa de... Espera, o que eu fiz errado mesmo?"

Recapitulou toda a cena daquele final de tarde. Estava tudo correndo perfeitamente bem, até Tobirama aparecer e acabar com o clima. Não podia culpar o irmão, afinal, foi apenas entregar uma mensagem, não era como se fosse intencional o fato de ter ido lá. Ao menos era nisso que acreditava.

Estava tão perto de provar aqueles lábios novamente. Não iria deixar essa passar. Não mesmo. Saiu do quarto, caminhando a passos decididos até onde Madara se encontrava. Bateu levemente na porta. Nenhuma reposta.

"Será que ele está bem?"

Resolveu entrar. Abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer qualquer ruído e vasculhou o local.

Ninguém.

Franziu o cenho, as sobrancelhas quase unidas.

-Onde ele foi? Será que...

Sussurrou para si mesmo, pensativo. Será que Madara havia partido sem ao menos avisar a alguém? Estranhou bastante o fato. O Uchiha era, definitivamente, imprevisível, porém, ainda estava debilitado por causa do ferimento. Preocupado, tratou de sair dali. Algo parecia muito errado naquele sumiço repentino e precisava encontrá-lo o quanto antes.

"Espero que ele esteja bem."

E, com isso em mente, foi à procura do homem que amava. Com sorte, o encontraria junto a alguém do clã Uchiha. Era exatamente nisso que seu coração queria acreditar com todas as forças.


	3. Chapter 3

Percebendo a presença hostil daquele chakra conhecido, o Uchiha olhou em direção de onde vinha sua fonte, constatando o óbvio. Tobirama apareceu por entre as árvores, com aquela postura ofensiva, encarando-o de forma mortal. Pela forma que seu chakra apresentava, pôde chegar a seguinte conclusão: no que dependesse daquele homem, travariam uma luta ali mesmo. Na verdade, havia certa desconfiança por parte de Madara há tempos, ele não era nenhum um pouco tolo para não perceber algo tão explícito. Não notar que tudo aquilo que o irmão mais novo de Hashirama fazia era por ciúmes, e não um ciúme bobo de irmão. Tobirama estava apaixonado por Hashirama, uma paixão carnal, muito diferente de amor fraterno. Percebeu isso ao notar o ciúme descomunal do outro demonstrava, algo muito além de amor ou admiração de irmão.

Naquele instante, sentiu uma pontada de indignação pela audácia daquele homem em demonstrar isso sem intenção alguma de esconder seus sentimentos. Pensou, por alguns instantes, se Hashirama havia sequer se dado conta desse comportamento do irmão, porém, logo descartou a possibilidade, haja vista que o amigo parecia muito tapado para enxergar o que acontecia bem debaixo do seu nariz.

Depois de Tobirama ter passado a mensagem sobre a convocação dos líderes dos Senju e Uchiha, pôde ver a expressão reprovadora do homem de cabelos alvos para o irmão mais velho. Não demorou até Tobirama voltar seu olhar para o outro homem de cabelos negros, numa tentativa de intimidar o Uchiha, que institivamente ativou o Sharingan, demonstrando a mesma postura ofensiva que o Senju mais novo se colocou.

Percebendo que as coisas ali tendiam a piorar a cada segundo que passava, Madara resolveu partir. Hashirama ainda tentou o acompanhar, porém, o Uchiha foi sorrateiro, se desvencilhando do outro. Pulou pelo penhasco, chegando ao chão rapidamente, sumindo por entre as árvores. Saiu dali não por medo de Tobirama, sabia que ele não era páreo para enfrentá-lo num combate direto, e sim porque precisava ir a um local específico, e, agora que havia se recuperado melhor, aproveitaria a oportunidade. Na realidade, o comparecimento de Tobirama foi uma saída perfeita que surgiu naquele momento. Seguiu pelas árvores, saltando sobre os galhos frondosos, numa velocidade impressionante, digna de um ninja bem treinado como ele era.

Durante o percurso, pensou em Tobirama sendo um obstáculo em potencial que poderia atrapalhar seus planos. Porque pensar em qualquer trégua com aquele homem prepotente era a última opção que cogitaria. Dadas às circunstâncias, sempre demonstrando um ódio descomunal, e a forma como via os Uchiha, definitivamente, em algum momento, Tobirama influenciaria Hashirama, e não seria a primeira vez que faria isso, pois o seu amigo sempre fora facilmente manipulado pelo irmão mais novo. Fato que irritava Madara de certa forma.

A única saída que lhe restava era buscar uma forma de se precaver para o que estaria por vir, caso Tobirama resolvesse trazer à tona as suas artimanhas e tentar algo que pudesse prejudicar seu clã. O Uchiha não poderia ignorar que o Senju mais novo era, de fato, muito sagaz, logo, não desperdiçaria uma oportunidade de armar algo para si. Isso se já não estivesse com algum plano mortal em mente. Apesar de sua motivação não ser somente essa, não poderia deixar passar despercebido essa situação.

E foi com esse pensamento que resolveu ir ao lugar que não frequentara a algum tempo, desde que adquiriu o Mangekyo Sharingan. Encontraria nesse local algumas respostas que necessitava para ajudar fortalecer seu dojutsu.

Chegando aquele local conhecido, Madara caminhou lentamente até a entrada do Santuário Naka, o templo antigo onde seu clã fazia reuniões secretas. Adentrou o salão principal, seguindo até o sétimo tatame do lado direito. Ativou o Sharingan, executando uma sequência de selos específicos, uma espécie de senha, fazendo com que a pedra que cobria a entrada secreta se movesse para o lado, revelando uma escadaria que descia ao subterrâneo. Desceu as escadas lentamente, chegando ao final, onde pôde visualizar o que procurava. Precisava descobrir mais sobre os segredos em torno da técnica ocular característica de seu clã. Queria mais poder para, finalmente, conseguir alcançar seu objetivo. Acreditava que através do poder, conseguiria trazer a ordem para o mundo, dissipando de uma vez por todas as lutas incessantes que viriam a ocorrer. Afinal, aquele momento pacífico em algum momento iria se findar e ele não iria esperar para ver tudo acabar repentinamente sem fazer nada. Após despertar o Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara conseguiu um poder acima do que qualquer outro integrante do clã Uchiha poderia conseguir – exceto Izuna, o único que conseguiu chegar neste nível -, e utilizaria tal poder para governar, ainda que fosse necessário derramamento de sangue.

Ao entrar no salão secreto, onde se encontrava a tábua de pedra contendo os segredos do clã Uchiha, Madara se aproximou, parando em frente aqueles escritos, analisando minuciosamente cada código a ser decifrado. Contudo, como havia presumido, o Mangekyo Sharingan não seria o suficiente para desvendar tudo. Precisava de uma técnica ocular mais poderosa: o Rinnegan. A questão seria como o desenvolveria, e isso deixava Madara impaciente, pois sabia que para adquirir esse poder, seriam necessários muitos sacrifícios. Mas, já havia feito muitos no decorrer de sua vida, afinal, um Uchiha nunca possuiu limites no que se referia à conquista de poder. Queria mais informações e o fato de não possuir o Rinnegan estava limitando seu avanço nessa descoberta. Suspirou profundamente, soltando o ar de forma pesarosa, fitando a tábua. Após alguns segundos encarando o objeto, notou algo que lhe chamou a atenção de imediato: Em uma linha específica, um nome peculiar o fez se aproximar mais e se agachar, deslizando o dedo indicador sobre os escritos. Sorriu satisfeito com o que conseguiu constatar naquelas linhas. Havia acabado de conseguir uma informação valiosíssima, então, levantou-se e seguiu para a saída daquele templo.

Fitou a floresta logo à frente, e, em um salto certeiro, alcançou nenhum problema o galho de uma árvore, seguindo assim, seu trajeto de volta para o pequeno vilarejo Senju. Na realidade, não queria voltar agora, não quando um Tobirama possesso de ciúmes estaria lá para destilar insultos e isso, definitivamente, não deixava Madara com a mínima vontade de retornar, contudo, lembrou-se de Hashirama e do alarde que ele faria se não retornasse logo.

 _"Argh, aquele cara sempre com essa preocupação excessiva."._

Pensou, imaginando a enxurrada de perguntas que seu amigo lhe faria e, sinceramente, não estava com nenhum pouco de paciência para tolerar essa demonstração super protetora do amigo para consigo. Grunhiu, irritado com os possíveis sermões que o outro lhe aplicaria, porém, era só fazer o de sempre e ignorar com sua cara de "ninguém liga" no melhor estilo Uchiha.

E foi imerso em pensamentos que cruzou uma clareira, entretanto, um estrondo, que parecia de uma árvore sendo partida ao meio e cair, chamou a sua intenção, fazendo-o parar de súbito. O Sharingan se ativou por instinto, tendo em mente de que poderia ser algum inimigo.

 **HS ღ MU**

Tobirama desviava de uma árvore e outra, às vezes, golpeando alguma delas de maneira impaciente. Queria extravasar toda sua fúria e frustração, mas, sabia que nenhuma bebida ou acompanhante surtiria algum efeito, apenas o deixaria mais irritado do que estava. Então, pensou que treinar seria uma opção menos pior. Ao chegar numa clareira, ponderou por algum instante o que realmente queria fazer ali. Seus pensamentos se encontravam numa tremenda confusão. Era estranho se ver numa situação assim, por sempre ser um homem centrado, focado, sutil, contudo, os sentimentos acumulados dentro de si o deixavam desnorteado, completamente fora de controle.

O ciúme realmente estava o deixando doente, cego, e não sabia como escapar disso. Todas as vezes que via Hashirama apenas conversando de forma mais íntima ou amigável – fato que sempre ocorria por seu irmão ser alguém muito sociável – era motivo para Tobirama quase sair de si.

Se não fosse o seu notável autocontrole, já teria acabado com a raça dessas pessoas que ousavam se aproximar de maneira mais íntima de Hashirama. Mas, agora, com a presença do Uchiha, era praticamente inconcebível para o Senju mais novo conseguir manter a sanidade, principalmente depois daquelas palavras de seu irmão mais velho, afirmando com todas as letras que amava Madara. Cada uma ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, machucando com a mesma proporção de antes.

Ergueu a cabeça, observando a lua crescente e várias estrelas cintilantes, vendo aqueles astros distantes e ao mesmo tempo em grande harmonia. Nesse momento, imaginou se algum dia haveria paz em seu coração. Paz que agora fora roubada por um certo Uchiha. Imediatamente a lembrança do beijo entre Madara e Hashirama veio num lampejo, assim como aquela cena digna de um romance a beira do penhasco. Esse pensamento encheu Tobirama de ira, fazendo-o desferir um golpe furioso numa árvore gigantesca a sua esquerda. Atravessou o tronco robusto sem nenhum problema, deixando um buraco enorme no local. Não demorou muito até que o tronco começasse a desmoronar. Então, com a ajuda do seu ninjutsu, Estilo da Água: Jato de Água Cortante, técnica que consistia em formatar o chakra no estômago e convertê-lo em água, fazendo com que consiga expelir um fluxo de água pressurizada tão cortante quanto uma lâmina, permitiu-lhe fazer cortes em toda a extensão do corpo grosso sem dificuldades.

Permaneceu ali por um bom período de tempo, numa tentativa falha de se acalmar, porém, sua ira não aplacava. Sua frustação era grande demais para ser desfeita em apenas alguns golpes. Mesmo assim, continuou com aquela atitude desesperada de afastar toda aquela raiva e dor acumulada em seu peito. Então, notou um chakra em particular se aproximando daquela clareira. Seu sorriso se alargou de canto a canto, afinal, de todas as pessoas, não esperava que justamente este fosse capaz de aparecer, dadas as circunstâncias em que se encontrava. Contudo, fingiria que não havia notado, e continuou desferindo golpes mais violentos ainda, imaginando a sensação que seria poder fazer isso com aquele Uchiha. Queria ver o sangue dele escorrendo, lentamente, enquanto o torturava da pior forma possível.

Havia prometido para si mesmo que esperaria o momento mais oportuno para fazer isso, todavia, uma boa oportunidade não poderia ser desperdiçada dessa maneira. Era como uma presa praticamente implorando para ser estraçalhada por seu predador. E, sendo quem era, deixar a oportunidade de uma luta passar seria praticamente um insulto. Esperaria o momento ideal para que ele desse as caras, e tinha certeza absoluta que ele também havia notado sua presença. Deixaria a lebre vir de encontro ao lobo.

 **MU ღ HS**

Madara observou melhor a situação, constatando ser a pessoa que menos queria ver no momento, desferindo golpes furiosos contra as árvores, derrubando-as em segundos. Parou por alguns instantes, espionando aquele espetáculo monótono que o outro exibia. Pela densidade do chakra que ele emanava, parecia bastante enfurecido, com um requinte de frustração. Ponderou em ir e provocá-lo, contudo, sua cabeça agora estava direcionada a outra situação. Suspirou pesadamente, desencostando da árvore, virando-se para sair dali, porém, sentiu o chakra de Tobirama se intensificar ainda mais, tomando uma forma muito ofensiva. Olhou por cima do ombro, percebendo que o outro agora encarava a árvore em que estava.

\- O que é Uchiha? Vai ficar aí escondido só observando? – Tobirama cruzou os braços, sorrindo sarcasticamente – Ou quer se juntar às árvores que acabei partindo em pedaços? Se quiser, saiba que é muito bem vindo... Principalmente se for para você acabar como uma delas. – Riu ainda mais, acertando um golpe preciso num tronco denso, partindo-o em diversos fragmentos de madeira. – Vem, vamos brincar um pouquinho, Uchiha. Garanto que vai ter um final indolor.

Tobirama o provocava e sabia que não seria muito fácil convencer Madara com suas provocações. O Uchiha apenas suspirou cansado, não dava a mínima para a infantilidade do outro e iria embora dali, pois havia coisas mais importantes a se fazer.

\- O que foi? Com medo de que eu faça contigo o mesmo que fiz com seu irmãozinho? – zombou, queria acertar o ponto chave – Como se ele chamava mesmo? Hm...

Madara o fitou com desprezo, e, apesar da ira do outro ser evidente por causa da densidade que seu chakra tomara agora, não se intimidou. Dessa vez, Tobirama tocou no ponto fraco do Uchiha, que não esperou nem mais um segundo e pulou da árvore, caminhando lentamente em direção ao Senju, mantendo a postura calma. Encarou o outro com aquele olhar de desdém, rindo de canto.

-Acha mesmo que pode me derrotar, Senju? – cruzou os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Como sempre, um idiota arrogante como você não possui nenhuma noção do perigo.

Mirou Tobirama em seus olhos, o olhar num denso escarlate, sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade pelo outro.

\- Acha mesmo que só porque matou meu irmão você é mais forte? – riu com escárnio da audácia do outro – Você é apenas um imbecil convencido, mas vive escondido na sombra de seu irmão. Você não chega nem perto do nível de Hashirama. Nem em mil anos conseguiria isso.

Madara o provocou e sabia que aquelas palavras inflariam ainda mais a fúria de Tobirama, porém, não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Aliás, se divertia muito com aquele joguinho de insultos, aguardando a parte mais importante, o confronto que teriam. Queria acabar com aquele homem, fazê-lo implorar por sua vida miserável. E não imaginava que essa ótima oportunidade viria mais cedo do que imaginava.

\- Sim, meu irmão é realmente muito forte, não posso negar isso, mas, tenho certeza que eu sou o suficiente para derrotá-lo, afinal, você nunca foi capaz de vencê-lo mesmo.

Tobirama devolveu a provocação, mantendo a pose altiva, prepotente de sempre. Queria ferir o orgulho do Uchiha a qualquer custo antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Ora, Tobirama, toda essa sua irritação se deve ao ciúme de seu irmão? – Nesse instante, Madara conseguiu chegar ao ponto exato que queria quando viu a expressão de Tobirama mudar de repente – O que foi? Inconformado porque Hashirama prefere estar comigo do que com você? Não se preocupe, não vou roubar seu irmão, mas, confesso que ele é bem, digamos, interessante... É, realmente, Hashirama não é de se jogar fora. Acho que posso me divertir muito com ele.

Aquelas últimas palavras foram a gota d'água para que Tobirama avançasse contra Madara, fazendo os selos de mão para invocar o jutsu clone das sombras, formando vários clones de si mesmo, fazendo-os atacar o Uchiha ao mesmo tempo.

Com o Sharingan ativado, Madara se desviou dos golpes, fazendo o selo de mãos rapidamente, liberando sua técnica, Estilo do Fogo: Aniquilação por Fogo, derrotando diversos clones de uma só vez. Com sua técnica ocular, a tarefa de identificar o verdadeiro foi fácil. Tobirama tentou atacá-lo pelo flanco esquerdo, juntamente com o outro clone que restara. Então, Madara fez o selo novamente, invocando seu poderoso Susanoo.

-Essa sua técnica é interessante. – o Uchiha fez a observação de dentro do Susanoo – Mas, não é o suficiente para me derrotar. Vai precisar mais que isso, maldito.

Com isso, Madara desferiu um golpe com o Susanoo, fazendo Tobirama utilizar habilidosamente o selo de mãos para formar a Parede de Água a sua volta, interceptando o ataque do Uchiha prontamente.

-Heh, acha mesmo que vai ser fácil, Uchiha? – Riu sarcástico – Vou fazer você pagar por ter cruzado meu caminho, bastardo!

Aproveitando a proteção da parede de água, Tobirama conseguiu fazer com precisão os quarenta e quatro selos de mão necessários para moldar uma grande quantidade de água com seu chakra, invocando sua técnica Ataque do Dragão Marinho.

-Dessa vez, você não tem como escapar, Madara. Aqui será seu túmulo! – e, com um movimento, fez com que o grande dragão de água atacasse o Uchiha com todo o seu poder.

Os dois ninjas lutaram impetuosamente, Tobirama sempre atacando, enquanto Madara se mantinha sob a defesa do Susanoo, o que facilitava ver os movimentos do seu adversário com precisão. Para o Uchiha, aquele Senju nunca fora um adversário a altura para enfrentá-lo, entretanto, não perdoaria a imprudência e audácia dele em fazer todos aqueles insultos, ainda mais quando esses insultos eram referidos à Izuna.

Com seu chakra um pouco esgotado, Tobirama, baixou a guarda por um milésimo de segundo, e isso fora o suficiente para Madara contra-atacar com o Susanoo, desferindo um chute no abdômen, fazendo-o bater contra uma árvore. Em questão de segundos e sem tempo para sequer revidar, o Senju se viu imprensado contra uma árvore com uma kunai apontada para o pescoço. Ele mirou o Uchiha, completamente exasperado, enquanto cuspia uma quantidade considerável de sangue.

-Achei que iria ao menos me divertir um pouco aqui. – Madara disse em um tom entediado – Vejo que não me enganei, você não tem um terço do que Hashirama possui de força e habilidade.

-Acaba logo com isso de uma vez, maldito. – O homem de cabelos alvos grunhiu com desprezo, tossindo mais sangue.

-Queria te dar uma morte mais dolorosa... – O Uchiha pareceu pensativo por um instante, como se ponderasse que tipo de tortura infligiria à Tobirama – Quem sabe assim, Hashirama deixaria essa besteira de sentimentalismo e me enfrentaria dignamente. – Vendo a cara de desdém do rival, pensou em algo mais eficaz para provocá-lo– Se bem que usar os sentimentos que ele tem por mim parece algo mais interessante. Poderia manipular suas atitudes, usar aquele corpo como eu bem entender...

No mesmo instante, Tobirama fez menção de avançar, contudo, a kunai que se encontrava em seu pescoço acabou fazendo um pequeno corte, obrigando-o a recuar.

-Desgraçado, eu juro que se você não me matar agora, vou te perseguir até o inferno se for preciso. – o Senju praticamente rosnou, possesso de ódio, fazendo questão de enfatizar bem as últimas palavras.

Madara apenas sorriu minimamente de canto, fitando aquele homem encurralado e indefeso lhe proferindo ameaças absurdas, dada a posição em que se encontrava naquele instante.

-Você é patético. – suspirou desanimado – Como desejar, Senju Tobirama.

 **HS ღ MU**

Hashirama procurou Madara em todos os pontos do vilarejo dos Uchiha, não obtendo sucesso. Estava preocupado com o amigo, ele saíra do penhasco sem dizer uma palavra sequer. E, conhecendo o Uchiha, imaginou se ele desapareceria como da outra vez. No entanto, sabia da responsabilidade que seu amigo possuía por ser um líder, então, logo descartou essa possibilidade, apesar de ser uma hipótese, ainda que remota.

Enquanto vasculhava em sua mente possíveis lugares em que o outro possa ter ido, de repente veio à memoria um que não havia pensado ainda. Na realidade, o local era apenas rumores que seu pai e alguns outros anciões comentavam, não havia comprovação que o mesmo existia, porém, continuava sendo uma possibilidade, e essa não poderia ser descartada. E, apesar de não saber exatamente onde se localizava, ouviu dizer que ficava numa área um pouco distante daquele vale onde construiriam a vila. Decidido a encontrar Madara, embrenhou-se na floresta, desviando das árvores numa precisão incrível. Percorreu um bom perímetro, tendo a mente imersa em pensamentos que gostaria de afastar a todo custo.

Sabia que não seria nada fácil manter sua amizade com o Uchiha devido ao seu irmão mais novo que o repudiava. Apesar de Tobirama não poder fazer nada para impedir o que sentia, o fato de seu melhor amigo e seu irmão, as pessoas que mais amava, se tratarem com rivalidade era muito desconfortante para si. Prezava pela paz e seu maior desejo era ver essas pessoas felizes ao seu lado. Pode parecer egoísta da parte de Hashirama, porém, prezar pelo bem daqueles que lhe eram importantes tornava-se uma excelente justificativa. Queria estar ao lado de ambos, cuidar, apoiar, dar atenção, e, acima de tudo, amá-los. Nunca conseguiria odiar qualquer um dos dois, apesar de não ser o sentimento que compartilhava por ambos não ser o mesmo. Seu amor por Tobirama era bem diferente do que sentia por Madara. Tobirama era seu irmão querido, Madara, por sua vez, alguém que amava mais que um amigo. Tinha uma atração peculiar pelo Uchiha e só conseguiu entender isso perfeitamente conforme o passar do tempo. Ele parecia uma parte de si que fora perdida desde tempos remotos. Como se faltasse metade de seu coração. E, apesar de não entender bem que esse tipo de ligação que possuía com o Madara significava, havia a certeza de que não poderia ficar longe, agora que o reencontrou.

Ainda divagando, lembrou-se das palavras duras que disse a Tobirama, e em como se sentia culpado por ferir o irmão daquela forma. No fundo, sempre soube dos sentimentos que seu irmão mais novo nutria, todavia, para não magoá-lo, achou melhor fingir que não sabia e deixar as coisas como estavam. Nunca foi sua intenção permitir que Tobirama sofresse, e faria qualquer coisa para reverter a situação, no entanto, as coisas haviam saído de seu controle desde aquela época em que o mais novo se afastou por determinado tempo do clã. Seu desejo era que Tobirama entendesse que esse amor nunca seria possível, porque, além de serem irmãos consanguíneos, o seu coração pertencia a outro. E agora que havia encontrado essa pessoa, não deixaria que escapasse. Doía em sua alma ver seu precioso irmão definhar a cada dia na amargura que era amar sem ser correspondido da mesma maneira, entretanto, infelizmente, tudo isso estava muito além do alcance do que poderia fazer para amenizar as coisas.

Conversar com Tobirama abertamente sobre esse assunto havia passado inúmeras vezes em sua cabeça, contudo, o medo da reação do seu único ente querido o assustava mais ainda. Com isso, Hashirama se via numa circunstância da qual não poderia se livrar facilmente. E a presença de Madara piorava muito as coisas por causa dessa rivalidade ridícula que seu irmão travou com ele. No entanto, não conseguiria abrir mão de nenhum deles, se sacrificaria igualmente por ambos, ainda que tudo isso fizesse de sua vida um inferno todos os dias. Estava disposto a pagar o preço, porque, em seu íntimo, acreditava que o amor poderia transcender qualquer coisa, inclusive a rivalidade de seu irmão com seu amigo.

Imerso em tantas questões, Hashirama notou dois chakras familiares para si.

 _"Esses chakras... Será que eles..."._

Sentindo um calafrio na espinha ao pensar na possibilidade de um confronto entre Madara e Tobirama, voltou a correr na mesma velocidade de antes, aliás, nem percebeu que havia desacelerando. Um aperto no peito surgiu, fazendo sua pulsação subir à medida que se aproximava. Seguiu o chakra que emanava de uma clareira logo à frente, e, quando conseguiu visualizar de quem se tratava, parou abruptamente, atônito.

Madara e Tobirama estavam no centro da clareira, de frente um ao outro, totalmente estáticos, como se estivessem conversando. No entanto, assim que conseguiu ver melhor a face de ambos, notou que nenhum deles se movia. Achou estranho de início, afinal, aqueles dois nunca tomariam essa postura sem trocar insultos ou discutirem. Foi então que notou o Mangekyo Sharingan de Madara ativado, então, veio a certeza de que o amigo estava controlando a mente de Tobirama. Aproximou-se do Uchiha, chamando-o imediatamente.

 **HS ღ MU**

 _Ao se aproximar de Tobirama, Madara ativou o Magenkyo Sharingan, fitando bem os olhos do rival, acionando o Tsukuyomi, a técnica que requer contato visual para ser executada, prendendo o alvo dentro de uma ilusão completamente sob o controle do usuário. Isso permitiu Madara alterar a percepção do tempo com facilidade dentro do genjutsu, fazendo alguns segundos parecerem horas, de forma a torturar seu alvo. O que acaba resultando na vítima sofrendo trauma psicológico incapacitando-o por um período de tempo considerável. Logo, Tobirama se encontrava dentro do genjutsu, o qual lhe deu a ilusão de um combate mortal entre os dois. Madara manipulou todo aquele espaço com seu poder ocular com muita destreza, de forma que poderia realmente matar Tobirama ali mesmo. Só não o fez por ter sentido o chakra de Hashirama se aproximando, e, em seguida, escutou o amigo chamando seu nome. No mesmo segundo, o Uchiha desativou seu Makenkyo Sharingan, liberando o irmão mais novo de seu amigo daquela ilusão._

 **MU ღ HS**

Madara, sem dizer qualquer palavra, desativou o Sharingan, e, no mesmo segundo, Tobirama se desequilibrou e quase caiu se não fosse Hashirama ampará-lo em seus braços.

-Madara, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Hashirama, preocupado com o irmão, questionou o amigo, que nada respondeu além lançar de um olhar frio, sem nenhuma emoção como resposta.

\- Você usou o seu genjutsu nele? Madara, espera...

Ainda em silêncio, o Uchiha deu as costas e sumiu pela mata rapidamente, deixando para trás seu amigo cheio de dúvidas e claramente transtornado. Hashirama quis correr atrás dele e arrancar as respostas que ansiava, contudo, não poderia deixar Tobirama sozinho naquele estado.

Ergueu o seu irmão, apoiando-o em seu ombro, seguindo direto para casa, algo que seria um pouco mais dificultoso por Tobirama não estar em condições de andar normalmente.

De uma coisa Hashirama tinha certeza, procuraria Madara para saber o houve e dizer a ele que, não importava o que houvesse ocorrido naquela clareira, nunca o odiaria. Afinal, o amigo fora muito piedoso em apenas utilizar o genjutsu em Tobirama, mesmo que, se fosse ao contrário, certamente não seria da mesma forma, haja vista a intensidade do ciúme de seu irmão mais novo.

E esse fato só fazia Hashirama admirar e se encantar ainda mais pelo Uchiha, como se fosse possível se admirá-lo mais.

Deixou Tobirama em casa, e, vendo que ele apenas estava se sentindo um pouco atordoado graças ao efeito do genjutsu, decidiu que não esperaria o dia amanhecer para ir atrás de Madara e buscar respostas, mesmo tendo ideia do que se tratava aquele "confronto" entre ele e Tobirama.

Dessa vez, tinha uma noção de onde o Uchiha estava, então, não demorou muito tempo encontrá-lo. A lua crescente clareava boa parte do local e, como na primeira vez quando fora ali há muito tempo, sentiu-se atraído pela pessoa que agora estava assentada à beira do riacho, imerso em pensamentos. Hashirama se aproximou, sabendo que o outro já deveria ter sentido sua presença, contudo, não se intimidou e continuou caminhando até parar ao seu lado, sentando-se em seguida. O silêncio permaneceu por muito tempo ali, mais do que queria, entretanto, não era algo que incomodava nenhum dos dois amigos. Na realidade, parecia apreciar aquilo, apenas a companhia um do outro, enquanto as lembranças surgiam em suas mentes.

A primeira vez que se encontraram, a rivalidade amigável que logo se instalou entre eles, e os laços de amizade que foram se intensificando e se tornando mais sólidos a cada encontro. A forma como se completavam, assim como o yin yang, todos os momentos bons que aquele riacho trouxera no passado; as conversas, os sonhos compartilhados, até mesmo as brigas infantis que travavam, tudo aquilo era muito nostálgico para os dois homens que agora fitavam a correnteza imersos em doces lembranças.

Desejavam que tudo fosse diferente entre eles, que pudessem ter continuado com a amizade, conseguisse ficar juntos, compartilharem as boas conversas e o fio de afinidade que encontravam em meio a todas as diferenças que carregavam entre eles. Eram completamente diferentes e ao mesmo tempo se completavam, como se a existência deles não fosse totalitária quando não estavam próximos.

Hashirama olhou de canto para o amigo, vislumbrando a serenidade naqueles olhos ônix. Nem de perto lembrava o homem calculista, líder extraordinariamente engenhoso, do ponto de vista do Senju.

A princípio, sua intenção seria perguntar o que ocorreu entre ele e Tobirama naquela clareira, contudo, seus questionamentos se dispersaram no mesmo instante em que o viu ali, sentado sobre a grama úmida pelo orvalho, enquanto fitava a correnteza. Ergueu a mão, um pouco vacilante, em direção ao rosto do amigo, retirando uma mecha de cabelo que encobria uma parte o rosto pálido, colocando-a atrás da orelha dele. Nesse instante, achou que haveria algum protesto do outro, porém, apenas recebeu um suspiro pesado. Em outro tempo, Madara acharia essa atitude incômoda e um tanto inconveniente, todavia, estava se acostumando com o modo carinhoso como Hashirama agia consigo. Talvez, começaria a aceitá-las com mais frequência daqui em diante. Por outro lado, sustentar uma ilusão não fazia parte de seus planos. Naquela noite em que se beijaram, agiu por puro impulso, sem pensar nas consequências que um simples ato acarretaria. Fora inconsequente de sua parte, disso ele estava totalmente ciente, afinal, despertar esperanças em Hashirama era a última das suas intenções, entretanto, até mesmo alguém centrado como Madara poderia se deixar levar por seus instintos mais primitivos. E, apesar da tempestade de emoções que se formara dentro de seu peito, demonstrar qualquer indício de que correspondia os sentimentos de Hashirama, mesmo que não fosse com a mesma intensidade, seria algo que o Uchiha orgulhoso jamais faria. Ao menos se empenharia ao máximo para que essa situação não viesse à tona.

O Senju inspirou fundo, demonstrando certa impaciência diante daquela quietude do amigo. Resolveu falar, já que havia vindo justamente para perguntar algo, mesmo que agora houvesse mudado de ideia sobre o assunto que abordaria.

-Vamos iniciar a construção da vila, nossos companheiros estão animados para começar os preparativos amanhã mesmo. – ainda fazendo uma leve carícia na numa mecha do cabelo de Madara, Hashirama enroscou o dedo indicador numa outra mecha, dedilhando os fios negros – A questão é... – Respirou fundo, ponderando bem as palavras, antes de continuar – Você e Tobirama são muito importantes para mim, e, nada me deixaria mais feliz do que ver vocês ao menos tentando manter a boa convivência. Eu entendo que a dor causada pela perda do seu irmão o deixou magoado. E sei que nada do que eu fizer ou disser vai mudar isso, você não precisa ser o melhor amigo dele, sei que seria um absurdo pedir isso, mas, por favor, seja paciente, eu sei que você consegue se manter complacente nas piores situações. Ainda me lembro muito bem da sua bondade em me deixar escolher entre minha vida e a do meu irmão. Eu conversarei com Tobirama mais uma vez, sei que ele irá se comportar melhor, eu prometo que farei o possível para que isso não se repita, então, volte comigo.

Madara continuou em silêncio, porém, desta vez, fitou Hashirama com um olhar vazio, sem expressão. Pensou em diversas hipóteses de como tudo aquilo poderia dar muito errado; claro que Tobirama não cederia fácil, e nem ele mesmo estava com vontade de ceder, todavia, uma parte dentro de si não conseguiria negar isso à Hashirama. Não quando nesse exato instante, seus sentimentos por aquele homem gritavam dentro de sua cabeça para aceitar sua proposta e irem embora dali, apesar de seu corpo não querer se mover do lugar onde estava. Após alguns segundos de conflitos internos, quase uma batalha travada dentro de sua própria mente, finalmente permitiu um pequeno sorriso de canto delinear os lábios finos. Levantou-se, estendendo a mão para o amigo, que aceitou prontamente, apertando-a. O Uchiha desviou o olhar para o lado, sentindo-se um tanto envergonhado pela animação que o amigo lhe demonstrara.

-Vamos, anda logo.

Ordenou num tom monótono, fazendo Hashirama sorrir largo, com uma alegria que mal cabia no peito. Ele se levantou num impulso, pondo-se de pé em frente à Madara. Por causa desse movimento repentino, acabaram ficando bem próximos, tanto que podiam sentir as respirações um do outro. E, devido a essa proximidade, de repente os corações aceleraram, descompassados, alertando que algo aconteceria se eles continuassem a se encararem daquela maneira hipnotizadora. Madara foi o primeiro a ficar em estado de alerta, engolindo seco. Então, resolveu tomar a atitude e começou a caminhar, ficando alguns passos a frente do amigo. Mesmo que sua emoção gritasse dentro de sua mente para abraçá-lo, envolvê-lo bem apertado em seus braços, sua razão dizia para ir embora logo, ou não resistiria aos encantos do homem a sua frente, e isso seu orgulho não permitiria, não iria avançar porque sabia que, uma vez submerso naquelas emoções, seria impossível emergir. E isso o Uchiha não poderia permitir, porque estava ciente do que tudo isso implicaria no final.

O Senju, ainda sem reação, piscou atônito, como quem acabara de sair de um transe. Aquela proximidade o fez até mesmo se esquecer de como respirar adequadamente. Então, vendo o amigo se afastar mais alguns passos, se obrigou a mover os pés, começando a seguir o outro a sua frente.

Ambos seguiram silenciosamente todo o percurso, ainda que houvesse muitos questionamentos, incertezas e sentimentos confusos pairando na cabeça dos dois amigos.

 **HS ღ MU**

Nos dias que se seguiram, os preparativos para as construções ocorriam sem maiores problemas. Em poucas semanas, com o trabalho em conjunto dos homens de ambos os clãs, várias casas tomaram formas. Logo, algumas pessoas de outros clãs começaram a se agregar a pequena vila, e a notícia percorreu por todo o país do Fogo. Hashirama e Madara ainda precisavam se reunir com o daimyo, todavia, o trabalho na vila ocupava todo o tempo dos líderes. Após muito esforço, e com todos cooperando para esse sonho se realizasse, a vila ia se expandindo por aquele vale extenso, e a tendência era só aumentar.

Agora, com várias famílias vivendo ali, a paz parecia finalmente ter chegado para os shinobis que ali se instalaram. As guerras aos poucos foram cessando, o que deixava os vários sobreviventes esperançosos por dias melhores.

Finalmente o sonho de Hashirama e Madara havia começado a tomar forma. Então, entenderam que não poderiam mais adiar as coisas e foram ao encontro do daimyo. E este, vendo que a situação da vila ficava cada vez mais próspera, aconselhou aos líderes que logo aquele local precisaria nomear alguém como líder interino, uma posição hierárquica para que a vila tivesse alguém para responder por si, o que acabava se tornando uma forma de proteção.

-Vocês entendem o que quero dizer com isso, certo? – o homem fitou os dois líderes assentados à sua frente naquela mesa redonda de madeira escura – Que o mais forte da aldeia deverá ser nomeado como líder.

Hashirama olhou de canto para Madara, já havia se decidido há algum tempo, e, certo de sua decisão em indicá-lo para liderar a vila, conversaria com o amigo assim que retornassem. O Uchiha manteve-se em silêncio, pensativo, aquela recomendação do daimyo lhe parecia um tanto presunçosa, haja vista que isso poderia formar uma nova guerra pelo poder, entretanto, tinha que admitir que a ideia de ter alguém responsável pela vila se fazia necessária para manter a ordem entre os aldeões.

Os amigos concordaram, regressando a vila para retomar os atividades que restavam para acelerar o crescimento daquela comunidade. No caminho, Hashirama falava com muita devoção sobre o sistema shinobi que queria implantar. Madara concordava, apesar de achar algumas coisas equivocadas, como a questão de haver shinobis sendo treinados para alguma eventual batalha. Essa ideia parecia bem contraditória em relação aos planos pacíficos que o outro defendia com tanta convicção. Naquele momento, enquanto retornavam, era como se tivessem voltado aos tempos de infância, aquela época em que discutiam várias questões, discordavam e acabavam se entendendo a sua maneira. Então, neste exato segundo, Madara pensou se realmente conseguiria viver feliz ali, mesmo sem a presença de Izuna, aquele a quem havia jurado cuidar e proteger quando toda aquela guerra findasse. Entretanto, precisava superar e seguir em frente, e Hashirama parecia lhe mostrar esse caminho a cada dia.

Assim como a cada dia parecia impossível se afastar do amigo, na realidade, queria estar o mais próximo que pudesse. Compartilhar seus momentos com ele, fazer dele seu confidente, seu porto seguro. Na medida em que essas coisas se passavam na mente de Madara, ele percebia o quão preso estava à Hashirama. Algo que não saberia dizer em que ponto aconteceu, apenas sabia que não podia mais se ausentar da presença dele. Hashirama era como seu sol particular, aquele que o iluminava, trazendo dias ensolarados a sua vida. E, pela primeira vez, percebeu que as feridas causadas pela perda de Izuna estavam começando a cicatrizar. A saudade ainda era presente, obviamente, porém, a dor havia amenizado de maneira considerável com o passar do tempo. E, por alguns segundos, pensou que aquela estratégia que formara quando decifrou aquelas escrituras no Santuário Naka não pareciam necessárias. Imaginou que poderia viver nessa ilusão de felicidade, onde as pessoas coexistiram pacificamente. No entanto, a realidade retornou bem depressa, retirando-o desses devaneios, afinal, não poderia descartar as hipóteses de que ainda havia inimigos em outros lugares. E também não confiava em Tobirama o suficiente para deixar isso de lado, apesar de que o comportamento dele tem sido aceitável na medida do possível para ambos, o que de fato parecia bem estranho diante do ocorrido naquela clareira. O que Hashirama havia conversado com o irmão, era algo que aguçava a sua curiosidade, mas, não fazia seu estilo se intrometer em assuntos alheios, ainda mais sendo casos de família. O mais importante disso tudo foi que Hashirama havia convencido seu irmão a dar uma trégua e se focar no interesse em comum deles: o crescimento da vila.

Dias se passaram desde o início da construção da vila, e agora boa parte do vale estava tomada de casas, as ruas foram pavimentadas, e pequenos comércios foram se instalando. As coisas estavam indo conforme o sonho dos dois amigos, que idealizaram um local assim. Todos os moradores dali os respeitavam muito, mostrando-lhe a devida reverência e admiração quando eles passavam pelas ruas. Hashirama era o mais popular entre os aldeões, com sua simpatia e bom humor, havia conquistado a empatia das pessoas, enquanto Madara ainda era um pouco temido por alguns, embora igualmente respeitado.

Hashirama queria muito mudar essa situação, conhecia muito bem seu amigo e sabia que ele não era nada daquilo do que aparentava. Então, a proposta do daimyo do país do Fogo voltou em sua memória após esses dias que se seguiram. A vila havia crescido numa proporção significativa e isso não passaria despercebido pelos demais países, e, com essa ideia em mente, resolveu que indicaria Madara como o líder interino, ou melhor, o Hokage, um título que demonstraria perfeitamente a vontade do país do Fogo. O Senju havia pensado há algum tempo sobre isso, e achou o nome para esse título muito adequado, imaginando que combinaria perfeitamente com o Uchiha.

Hashirama considerava seu amigo melhor capacitado, conhecia o quão centrado ele era em relação à tomada de decisões, e, certamente, seria um líder bem justo, complacente, que iria liderar aquela vila de forma sábia. A ideia o empolgou tanto que mal podia se conter em contar a novidade ao amigo, então, resolveu marcar um encontro naquele local no penhasco, o qual sempre ia para conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Apesar de toda a ocupação que as coisas burocráticas poderiam trazer, achava que o amigo conseguiria dar conta de tudo com maestria. Tanto que fora Madara a se ausentar diversas vezes para tratar desses assuntos. E, nesse exato momento, ele estava fora justamente resolvendo essas coisas. Esperaria ele retornar à vila para conversar com ele sobre o assunto, não perderia a oportunidade de persuadi-lo a aceitar o título de Hokage.

Cinco dias se passaram, o que pareciam uma eternidade, deixando a ansiedade de Hashirama cada dia mais eminente para rever logo o amigo. As horas pareciam se arrastar e ele não se cansava de olhar pela janela, numa expectativa de que o outro apareceria a qualquer momento na rua logo abaixo. Estava com alguns papéis importantes de tratados de paz com outros clãs, os quais necessitava ler para analisar os termos e dar seu veredicto, afinal, o serviço chato havia ficado sob sua responsabilidade. Tobirama o ajudava como podia, contudo, Hashirama era quem precisava dar a palavra final como líder, e isso o deixava bastante impaciente e incomodado. A única coisa que queria era ver Madara o quanto antes, sua mente fora tomada pela vontade de rever o amigo que ficaria fora durante aquela semana. Hashirama achou que morreria de saudades de Madara se ele demorasse mais que isso para voltar. Nos poucos momentos em que podia procrastinar – sem a presença de Tobirama, obviamente – pegava-se admirando um retrato do seu amigo, um que ele havia pegado "emprestado" sem que o outro percebesse, o qual escondia bem no fundo de sua gaveta com tranca, fitando a beleza do outro entre suspiros, com o olhar perdido, enquanto passeava o indicador vez ou outra sobre o rosto, contornando-o com a ponta do dedo, parando nos lábios.

Como adoraria poder prová-los novamente, ser tragado para uma outro plano por aquela língua macia e sedutora. E, num gesto instintivo, fechou os olhos, aproximando a fotografia de seus lábios, beijando-a com devoção. Sua distração era tanta que nem percebeu a presença de alguém adentrando o recinto. Só se deu conta de que havia outra pessoa ali, assim que a mesma pigarreou propositalmente para lhe chamar a atenção. Hashirama se assustou de imediato, corando no mesmo segundo ao constatar de quem se tratava. Escondeu a fotografia rapidamente atrás de si, de um modo bem desajeitado por causa da surpresa. Num instante, conseguiu recompor a postura, levantando-se, aproximou-se do amigo rapidamente, dando-lhe um forte abraço saudoso, com muito carinho.

Madara sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha, abstendo-se apenas a um abraço sem muita demonstração de afeto, dando leves tapinhas para que o amigo parasse de sufoca-lo com seu abraço de urso.

Após alguns minutos tentando convencer Hashirama a soltá-lo, finalmente conseguiu respirar aliviado, para então continuar com os relatórios que havia trazido consigo.

-Bom, devo começar pelo País da Terra, que resolveu apoiar a nossa causa, já não posso dize o mesmo do País do Vento e da Água, que ambos os líderes torceram o nariz para algumas propostas, porém, os daimyo disseram que pensariam com cautela. Ah, eles sentiram falta de sua presença nas reuniões. E eu não os culpo, afinal, ter os dois líderes mais influentes do País do Fogo traria uma grande credibilidade.

Hashirama ponderou muito bem aquelas informações, e, sinceramente, para ele, aqueles arrogantes só estavam procurando motivos onde não existiam para travar novas guerras desnecessárias. E sabia que Madara pensava da mesma forma e não se sentia confortável com essa situação, tampouco queria causar uma luta desnecessária. Faria o possível para que a situação mudasse ao favor da paz, para o bem estar das pessoas que viviam na vila, e que agora desfrutavam de tempos pacíficos, onde poderiam criar suas crianças sem medo da guerra. E, para isso, contaria com ajuda de seu melhor amigo, aquele que, como ele próprio, se encontrava disposto a cooperar para que esses objetivos fossem bem sucedidos. E Hashirama não confiava em alguém mais apto para fazer isso do que Madara.

Conversaram por horas sobre o assunto, cada um expondo seus pontos de vista, discordando em determinados momentos, concordando a maioria das vezes com as possibilidades de convencer os demais a aderirem à trégua que ajudaria a criar um mundo shinobi pacífico.

Após horas cansativas de discussões, apesar de o sol ainda estar alto e brilhante lá fora, Hashirama pensou que seria o momento ideal para expor sua ideia, entretanto, não falaria disso em uma sala abarrotada de papéis, precisava expor isso num local especial, o assunto merecia algo assim. Convidou Madara a seguirem até o penhasco. E, apesar de sua desconfiança em relação às intenções do amigo, o Uchiha atendeu seu pedido.

Seguiram juntos pelo caminho, não se demorando a chegar ao local destinado. Agora, à beira do penhasco, vislumbrando uma vista bem diferente daquela que viram há algum tempo atrás, o vasto vale, que antes era composto de uma extensa floresta, hoje estava povoado com diversas pessoas, casas, comércios. Madara olhou aquilo admirado com a rapidez com que as coisas se modificaram ali. Hashirama, igualmente bastante surpreso com a visão, mal acreditava que tudo aquilo fora construído em pouco tempo. Ficaram observando aquela vila que tanto sonharam quando crianças, e, após alguns instantes, o Senju resolveu falar.

-Você se lembra? Quando conversávamos aqui quando éramos crianças? – Hashirama falou com um tom nostálgico.

-Sim. – O outro respondeu, sentindo-se um tanto nostálgico também, apanhando uma folha que voava sem rumo ao ritmo que o vento ditava – Naquela época, tudo isso não passava de ilusão. Mesmo que eu tenha dito que não poderíamos fazer nada...

\- Nossos sonhos se tornarão realidade, olha tudo o que conseguimos. – Hashirama falou com um sorriso de satisfação, fazendo o amigo, que até então estava um pouco disperso enquanto observava a pequena folha em sua mão, olhar para si – E agora, precisamos nomear um líder para esses shinobis, aquele que protegerá a vila, o Hokage. O que acha?

\- E o que isso significa? – Madara o encarou surpreso com a novidade.

\- O líder do País do Fogo nos pediu para decidirmos quem será o líder da vila, lembra? E eu não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor do que você para ser o Hokage. – o Uchiha continuou em silêncio, ainda digerindo aquelas informações. De fato, era verdade que o daimyo havia exigido que um líder fosse escolhido, só não imaginava que Hashirama tomaria essa iniciativa, e ainda dizer que ele seria um líder melhor. – Seus irmãos estão mortos, então, eu gostaria que você visse todos os shinobis dessa vila como irmãos de agora em diante. – Hashirama tocou o ombro do amigo, demonstrando seu total apoio – Quero que cuide deles.

\- Não pude proteger nem mesmo meus próprios irmãos... – Madara falou com pesar, lembrando-se de Izuna, aquele a quem havia jurado cuidar e proteger.

-Não temos tempo para discussões. – o Senju disse de forma enérgica. – Lembra dos agregados que têm vindo para cá? Parece que os clãs Sarutobi e Shimura querem se juntar a nós.

-Isso é sério? – Madara fitou o amigo atônito com aquela informação, aqueles eram clãs famosos.

\- Eles não são os únicos. Estou te dizendo, esta vila vai crescer ainda mais. – Sorriu largo para o amigo, gesticulando com as mãos o quanto a vila ainda haveria de aumentar – Por isso, precisamos escolher um nome. Você tem alguma ideia?

Pensativo, o Uchiha desviou o olhar, fitando a folha em sua mão com atenção, como se ela fosse lhe dizer algo. Observou o pequeno buraco que havia no meio, e, erguendo-a a altura do rosto, olhou pela fenda, mirando a paisagem à frente.

\- A Vila Oculta da Folha, o que acha?

\- Que simples, não tem nenhum diferencial. – Hashirama fingiu estar desapontado, somente para irritar o amigo.

\- Digo o mesmo para "Hokage". E, nossa, você continua com esse seu problema depressivo? – Esbravejou com a audácia do outro em fazer pouco caso do nome que havia escolhido. – Você é ridículo. – Cruzou os braços, virando as costas para o amigo.

Hashirama riu alto, abraçando o amigo emburrado por trás, envolvendo-o pela cintura. Madara continuava o mesmo temperamental de sempre. Nesse momento, o Senju percebeu que finalmente haviam voltado à amizade de antes, que poderiam voltar a serem bons companheiros e compartilhar suas vidas, ideais, sorrisos. Sentindo-se feliz por estar ali junto com seu melhor amigo, suspirou, inspirando o cheiro do cabelo dele. Aquele cheiro gostoso que tanto amava. Continuaram assim até o Uchiha se pronunciar.

\- O Hokage vai sempre permanecer na vila para cuidar dela? – Perguntou ainda fitando o horizonte.

\- Sim, mas não apenas isso. Com o crescimento da vila, o Hokage ficará muito ocupado, por isso, quero entalhar seu rosto nesse grande rochedo, como um símbolo de que você sempre protegerá a vila. – Desfez o abraço, fitando o amigo. Juntou os dedos indicadores e polegares em posições contrárias, como se estivesse captando o rosto do outro numa fotografia. – O escultor vai ter de se esforçar bastante para melhorar essa sua cara psicótica, mas tudo vai dar certo. – Deu uma piscadela, rindo da careta que o outro fez.

\- Você 'tá tirando uma com a minha cara? – Madara quase o socou, se Hashirama não desviasse a tempo.

-Relaxa, a única dificuldade que o escultor terá é de reproduzir esse seu rosto lindo com perfeição. – Hashirama pegou o rosto de Madara entre as mãos, apertando as bochechas, como se faz com uma criança.

Os rostos nesse instante ficaram muito próximos, então, os corações se aceleraram, ansiosos, afoitos, porém, não queriam se afastar. No entanto, Madara se lembrou que eles haviam marcado uma reunião com os senhores do País do Fogo, e que a mesma estava prestes a começar. Afastaram-se de súbito, com os rostos enrubescidos, desviaram os olhares.

-Precisamos ir logo, a reunião com os senhores do País do Fogo irá iniciar em breve. – Madara se pronunciou, numa tentativa de manter sua cara de paisagem, obrigando-se a começar a caminhar, sendo acompanhado por Hashirama. Deixaram o local, mesmo que a contragosto.

Naquele momento, pela primeira vez, Madara sentiu vontade de dizer como se sentia em relação à suas emoções, estava realmente radiante com a atual situação. Não por ter sido indicado pelo próprio amigo a ser o Hokage, mas sim por poder sentir que ele poderia confiar completamente em Hashirama. O amigo havia lhe mostrado de várias formas sua devoção, confiança, amizade, e queria poder retribuir tudo aquilo, a questão era que não sabia como o faria. Entretanto, daria o seu melhor para compensar tudo o que Hashirama estava fazendo por ele. Mais que um amigo, ele havia se tornado sua esperança, o guiando para um caminho do qual ele nunca pensou que poderia trilhar novamente. Hashirama devolvera sua alegria de viver, sua determinação em começar de novo, e até mesmo a recuperação do trauma que foi perder Izuna. E, com um pequeno sorriso delineando os lábios, se permitiu fazer algo que, em outro momento, jamais faria. Nunca demonstraria esse tipo de afetividade, ainda mais com uma pessoa que antes era considerado inimigo, então, andando lado a lado com o amigo, aproximou sua mão na da dele, segurando gentilmente os dedos alheios. Eram quentes, transmitiam uma sensação boa de calor para sua palma fria. Hashirama observou o pequeno gesto, mas, não menos importante, principalmente vindo de Madara, e sorriu de canto, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, apertando-o com carinho. E, assim, seguiram o caminho até saírem da parte da floresta, de mãos dadas. Hashirama então começou a pensar que alcançar o coração daquele Uchiha talvez não fosse a tarefa árdua que ele imaginava, e, embora não seja correspondido de forma recíproca, se contentaria se ele apenas o amasse, não importando qual fosse a maneira.


End file.
